Just you and me, against the world
by becksgirl
Summary: "You're like a drug to me. Addictive, once you get a taste, you're hooked."  What happens when love is put to the test?
1. Chapter 1

**Feelings**

Tori Vega walked into her school, Hollywood Arts, with her bag slung over her left shoulder. She walked casually to her locker, and unlocked it, grabbed some books and stuffed them into her bag; she zipped her bag and closed her locker, only to jump back in surprise when she saw Andres' head.

"Geez, how long have you been there for?" asked Tori as she took a deep breath to try calm herself down.

"Just got here, why are you so jumpy today?"

"Dunno, why are you so annoying today?" Tori lied; of course she knew why she was jumpy. She was always jumpy when she knew _**he **_was here by himself.

She always got butterflies when she came in contact with him, but lately those butterflies had turned into bees that seemed to be attacking her from the inside, on top of that her palms became sweaty, she couldn't hold a train of thought and worse of all she always had this big goofy smile on her face when ever he talked to her. Tori didn't know what was going on with her, his mere touch resulted with an electric pulse that surged through her body, and his voice made her legs turn into jelly, then his smell made her drift off in a cloud of bliss.

"Hello! Tori!" Tori snapped out of her daydream when she heard him call her name.

"Yeah! Umm what!" Tori tried her best not to look at his liquid chocolate pools called eyes.

"I said; Hey Tori!" He looked at her with a teasing smirk on his lips.

"Oh, umm, hi Beck" Tori forced a fake smile; it took all her self control to not attack his lips with hers.

"Did you hear? It's alphabetical improve today!" said a totally enthusiastic Beck.

Oh great, the thing that had put her in this whole mess. She had wanted to get back at Jade for pouring coffee on her head, and what better way then to kiss her boyfriend, and that's exactly what Tori did, completely unaware of the drug she was about to get hooked on. Yep, Beck Oliver was a drug, once you taste him, you'll want more, and if you don't get more you'll go through withdrawal symptoms, such as electric pulses that surge through your body or the occasional bee sting from with-in. Beck Oliver was more than just an emotional drug but a physical drug too, with his shaggy brown hair, his insane smiles, his chocolate-brown eyes, his to-die-for body and his olive brown skin.

"Damn drug." Mumbled a frustrated Tori.

"Did you say damn drug?" asked he-who-shall-not-be-named with a confused look.

"No, umm I said damn thug. Yeah damn thug, oops look at the time got to go." And with that Tori shot off in the other direction, before she did something really stupid like kiss the guy.

"Okaay. What was that all about?" Beck asked Andre.

"I don't know. Do I look like a girl?"

"Nah, but you sometimes act like one." Said Beck playfully. Andre play-punched his arm. "I really don't understand females, but when it comes to Tori around you, I'm dumbstruck!"

"What do you mean 'around me'!"

"Oh come off it Beck, I think she has feelings-"Andre stopped himself, turned around and followed Tori, leaving an even more confused Beck shouting "Feelings! Feelings for what! Andre!" then to himself "feelings for me?"

XXXXXXX

Andre came to the black box theater and stepped inside, knowing Tori would be there. She was sitting on the stage with her legs crossed and her head in her hands. Andre walked up to her, and gently lowered his body down next to her.

"Tori, I think I just accidentally gave Beck the idea, that you have feelings for him. Which is wrong, because you don't have feelings for Beck, right?" said Andre while he burst into a fit of laughter. Tori peeked up at him with a death glare that stopped his laughter at once. "Oh boy. You do have feelings for him, and I'm guessing that it's more than your average crush."

"Yes Andre," admitted Tori through a sigh, "I do have feelings for him, really big, confusing feelings, which I guess are just boiling over the top." Replied Tori, after months of keeping the secret, she just had to tell someone.

"Oops, and I think you might have to explain those feelings to him." Replied Andre in a very guilty voice.

"Maybe some time in, like never."

"Never might be sooner than you think." Said a rather nervous Andre.

"And why is that?" asked Tori frustrated.

"Because he's here, in the room." Squeaked Andre as he jumped to his feet and rushed past Beck, you was standing in the doorway.

"Aww man!" moaned Tori, as she heard his combat boots shuffle in her direction, and felt him slide down next to her, he placed a re-assuring hand on her back.

"Tori?" asked Beck, but Tori refused to look up at him, "Come on Tori, we'll have to speak about this sooner than later, so why not now,"

"…stupid Beck … like a drug…" was all that he could make out.

"Huh, like a drug? What does that mean?"

"Means you're addictive" mumbled Tori.

Beck looked down at her, "Care to explain."

Tori raised her head and looked him in the eyes "I mean, once you get a taste you have to have more."

Beck rolled his eyes "I know what addictive means, but what do you mean I'm addictive?"

"For goodness sake. Damn-it Beck, you're cute, sensitive, sweet, funny, friendly, wonderful and not to mention a good kisser. When we touch I feel as if electricity pulses through my whole body, or when you talk all I can do is smile like an idiot. You are all a girl could ever want in a boyfriend, all I could ever want. But it's wrong for me to feel this way about you; you are a friend, a close friend, not to mention you are dating one of my friends. I'm sorry." Whispered Tori, as a tear slid down her cheek, Beck lifted his hand to her face to catch it, but instead of letting her face go, he turned it to face him and let his hand rest there.

"At least you're not alone on this Tori." He half whispered, half sighed.

Tori looked at him with tears still in her eyes, "Wh-what?"

"God Tori, if that's what I do to you; you have no idea what you do to me. Every time I see you I have to remind myself that you're just a friend, when you hug me I feel as if I were floating on clouds, when you speak I hang onto every word, trying to listen to some indication that you feel the way I do. When I had to do that play with you, I secretly wished we had to kiss, just so I could feel your lips against mine, and the rush I get after kissing you it's like nothing I've ever felt before, you're like my favorite damn disease." Blurted out Beck. Tori looked up at him as he leaned down to touch her lips with his. Tori was surprised that she remembered how his lips felt on hers even though their last kiss was months ago. He was soft and gentle as his lips meshed with hers; he grazed her bottom lip with his teeth and tangled his hand in her hair to balance himself. His tongue brushed her bottom lip, asking for entrance, she gladly obliged, as she felt his hot breath evade her mouth.

Tori pulled away from him, "I can't, and we can't do this Beck. It's wrong to cheat."

"Tori, how can we carry on, if we know what we do to each other? It will be like torture. If this is about Jade, don't worry about her, for you I would do anything." Beck said, as he caressed her face.

"Beck, you're just saying that in the heat of the moment. I know how it feels to be cheated on; I won't do this, even if it hurts to hide my feelings. I care for you too much to let you do something you'll regret." Tori said as she took his hand from her face and stood up.

"So you're just going to go back on everything you just said to me, and on everything I just said!" shouted Beck, standing up, "You're being selfish here! You're not the only person in this situation, I care for you, deeply, and you can't walk around as if you didn't know anything!"

"Yes I can Beck, and that's exactly what I'm going to do. Just know this; I care for you Beck Oliver." Tori gave him one last kiss on the check and then left him standing there, with his heart open and raw, and hers broken.

XXXXXXXXX

It was lunch and Tori, for once, was upset to see Beck. She couldn't stop thinking about what had happened between them a few hours ago, he had just told her he cared for her and she merely shot him down.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid!" mumbled Tori as she hit her head with her hand and sat down across from Beck and Jade and next to Cat.

"Tori? Is there some water in your ears that you can't get out?" Asked Cat sincerely.

"Yes…" groaned Tori as she looked up only to meet Beck's eyes, then glance away. _Gosh, what was I thinking! My best friend tells me has feelings for me then kisses me and I run away!_

"Beck, I'm going to the bathroom, see you in a few." said Jade, as she kissed Beck on the forehead.

"Wait, Jade!" shouted Cat, as she raced after Jade.

Beck looked at Tori and put his hand on hers, unknowing delivering a pulse of pure pleasure to her.

"Tori…" he moaned. Tori looked in his eyes and she saw the hurt she had caused. "Please Tori, I'll do anything. Just please."

"We can talk after school, but Beck I am **not **cheating." Tori got up and left Beck to try and make sense of the thoughts that floated in his mind.

XXXXXXXXX

The rest of the day pasted quickly, and in doing so Beck Oliver's stomach worked itself into a big knot. He was leaning casually on Jades locker waiting for her to come. He had finally decided, it was Tori, all the way. Ever since she had spilt coffee on him and then the time they had kissed in class, he was hooked. Beck chuckled to himself as he remembered Tori's earlier words of him being a drug that she was addicted to, he felt exactly the same way.

"Someone's in a good mood." said Jade, as she approached Beck.

Beck quickly grabbed her wrist and pulled her into the janitor's closet.

"Jade, we haven't really been talking to each other. You seem to be distant, and I guess we have just grown apart. I think we just need to break-up, I'm sorry."

Jades world came crashing down around her as she felt the tears in her eyes, "Beck…" Beck cut her off with a kiss to the forehead and walked out.

He rushed out of the school and jumped in his car, he speed down the road and was to busy thinking about Tori to see a car speeding down the other road, out of control and in his direction.

The car collided with Beck's in the front causing it to flip then roll. Beck was thrown violently from side to side; he felt his roof collapse and his leg break. His head hit something and suddenly everything started to go black. He was in unimaginable pain and the last image to appear in his head was of Tori, then Becks' world came to a stop as the blackness flooded in washing away everything in its path.


	2. Gone

**AN: Hey all, I just wanna say thanx to all for the reviews. This was my first fanfic, and I really didn't expect any1 to review, in saying that just remember I'm new, so if you have suggestions to help me improve; do say so. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, just this plot. If I did own victorious Tori and Beck would be together.**

* * *

><p><span>Gone<span>

Tori were sitting in her lounge waiting for Beck, when Andre burst through the door.

"Andre" started Tori, confused she told Andre that she was meeting Beck.

"Tori, its Beck. He was in a car crash, a bad one. He's being rushed to the hospital, let's go."

The only words Tori had understood in that sentence were Beck and car crash. She felt somewhat responsible for the whole situation, if Beck hadn't been rushing to **her **house to see **her**, the car crash might have never happened. She felt her whole world cave-in and her heart stopped for a moment as she took everything in, the tears flowed down her cheeks, "No!" she screamed as she collapsed, Andre rushed to her and grabbed her into his arms, whispering things like; he'll be fine or he's strong. After about ten minutes, Tori and Andre jumped into the car and rushed off to the hospital.

_Please God, let him be okay. _Silently prayed Tori.

Beck didn't know where he was, all he could remember was something hitting his truck, and him being thrown from it. He tried to move his right leg, but cringed with pain in doing so. He tried to force open his eyes, but he just couldn't. He could feel something warm and sticky dripping down his side and along his jaw. He finally managed to open his eyes. He took in his surroundings; his truck lay a few feet away on it roof, there were shards of glass along the road, and a trail of blood leading to him. In the distance Beck heard sirens, he thanked god that they were close as he fell into unconsciousness.

1 hour, 2 hours, 3 hours. They, Tori and her friends, sat waiting. At one stage Tori paced up and down, until Andre managed to get her sitting again. She spotted Beck's parents and rushed to them, offering condolences and asking if they had hear anything. To stay calm Tori replayed her memories of earlier today when she learnt Beck felt the same way as she did, but in the back of her mind a voice kept saying, you don't know what he did, for all you know he could have been on his way to tell you that he picked Jade.

_Where is Jade?_ Thought Tori. As Tori was shaking her head to get rid of all her negative thoughts, a female doctor came into the waiting room and up to Mr. and Mrs. Oliver " Your son, Beck, has three broken ribs and a broken leg. He had some internal bleeding and his one lung collapsed. We were able to save him, at the moment he is unconscious. You can come and see him, but not all his friends, maybe just one. It honestly is a miracle he survived, hopefully this will show him how short life is, and how important it is to live everyday as if it were your last"

"Thank you doctor." Croaked Mrs. Oliver, she glanced around the room at her son's friends until finally settling on one "Tori, you can come."

Tori waited for Beck's parents to finish before going in, as she stepped into the room her heart stopped. Beck was lying on a bed, he had a drip in his arm, and he was badly grazed on his face and had a wound down his neck that was stiched up. His leg was elevated, and his breathing labored. Even though it looked like he had been through world war three, he was as gorgeous as ever to Tori. Through all the waiting, she had imagined the worst, she was relived at the sight that met her eyes, and it was definitely not as bad as she thought it would have been.

Tori walked up to him, and ran her hand through his hair; she placed a small kiss on his forehead, and whispered "Oh Beck, my Beck."

Tori slid down into a nearby chair and grabbed Beck's hand. She sat there for a few moments, until her eyes grew heavy, and she drifted into a deep sleep, only achievable due to Beck's presence.

Mrs. Oliver walked into her sons' room the next morning only to discover Tori asleep, her head on his abdomen and her hand resting on his chest. She had known ever since Beck had introduced her to Tori, that Tori had feelings for him. She remembered asking him one day if he felt the same way for Tori, he looked up at her and shook his head as if he was trying to get the idea out of his head. She knew her son was dating Jade; even though she had told him numerous times that she would one day break his heart. Her suspicions about Beck's feelings for Tori were confirmed when she had come over one day to practice lines. She noted how Beck's eyes would follow her, protectively and how he would lean in closer just to hear what she had to say or the way he would stare at her, but she knew he liked her when she saw him flash a grin she knew was only reserved for his family, a grin of pure love and devotion.

Mrs. Oliver gently shook Toris' arm to wake her. Tori opened her eyes, and looked up half dazed; she blushed as she realized she had slept all night on Beck. She stood up, greeted Mrs. Oliver, gathered her things and was just about to leave, when Beck began to stir.

"Tori, darling, stay until he wakes up, it will mean the world to him, trust me." Said Mrs. Oliver.

Tori looked at her with a confused face, _does she know? _Thought Tori.

Beck could hear mumbled voices, and when he opened his eyes he was very confused. He had no clue where he was. He lifted his arm and saw a drip, he then tried to move his leg, and in doing so, let out a yelp of pain. As he took a breath his chest burnt. He looked around the room and focused on Tori. _Wait! What! Tori? Where is Jade? _Thought Beck.

"Beck, honey. Do you remember what happened?" Asked his mom.

Beck shook his head.

"You're in the hospital. You were in a car crash. But you're okay now."

"Oh. Jade?"

"I don't have a clue where she is sweetie, but Tori is here. Maybe she can fill you in. I'm just going to call Dad." Said Mrs. Oliver as she walked out the room.

Beck looked at Tori, "What happened, I don't remember anything from yesterday."

"Wait, do you remember our talk?" Tori held her breath, _please say yes, please._

"I'm sorry Tori, I don't remember. What was it ab-"Beck stopped as he saw a tear roll down Toris' cheek.

Tori tried to stifle down a sob, " You don't remember?" Tori started to back away, she then turned and fled the room, everything Beck and her shared yesterday, was gone, he didn't remember. He will never know.

"Tori! Tori!" shouted Beck, "What on earth did we talk about that was so important?" Beck asked himself.

* * *

><p><strong>Just one more thing: Should Tori tell Beck about there talk, or should she leave it for him to figure it out that she likes him too?<strong>

**- Becksgirl out o0**


	3. Remember

**Hey all! Thank you for the reviews. Please continue reviewing, and if you have any requests for this story, do tell!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious, just this plot!**

**Remember**

It had been a week since the crash, and Beck was finally allowed to go home. The only thing that had been on his mind since he woke up was the look on Tori's face when she learnt that the day of the accident had been erased from his mind. He had never seen Tori so upset before, when she was upset he would normally comfort her, but how could he now? He didn't even know why she was upset. He had phoned, and texted, yet nothing. Jade had showed up later that day, and when they kissed he couldn't help but feel that something was not right, as if Jade was not the girl he was supposed to kiss, but he just shook it off, blaming the accident. He had asked Jade if she knew what had happened the day of the accident, and she simply said that they hadn't really talked. Beck got the idea she was hiding something, but just ignored it.

Beck knew he had to go and talk to Tori, so that's exactly what he did. He got Andre to pick him up from his RV and drop him at her house. Andre was surprisingly quiet the whole ride and didn't ask questions. _Strange _thought Beck. Beck walked, well sort of hobbled with crutches, up to her door. He was just about to knock on the door, when he realized his palms were sweating, and he had a strange feeling in his stomach. _Butterflies? _Wondered Beck, he never ever got butterflies, especially around Tori. _Why is my body acting this way? _Beck asked himself.

He shook yet another feeling off, and knocked on the door. He heard voices mumbling then Tori shout; "Trina get the door!"

"No, you get it!" shouted someone, Beck assumed it was Trina.

He then heard something being picked up, and thrown. He heard a thump and a faint "Ouch!"

Trina open the door, looked at him and then shouted over her shoulder,"Tori! Its one of your stupid friends!"

_Stupid, oh man Trina you really have things backwards_ chuckled Beck.

"Which one?" asked Tori.

"I dunno his name! It's the hot one, who has no other shoes, except those boots! Oh, I think he is the one with the scary girlfriend."

Beck looked at her confused.

"Beck, is that you?" asked Tori, who appeared at the doorway, and shooed Trina.

"So let me get this right: you automatically assumed it was me, just because your sister called me hot?" teased Beck.

Tori blushed and shook her head feverishly, "Huh? No, umm, when she said scary girlfriend I knew it was you." Tori gestured for him to come inside, she then walked over to the couch and sat down. Beck sat opposite her, and took a deep breath.

_Maybe, just maybe he remembers everything _Hoped Tori.

"Tori. What did we talk about the day of the accident?"

Tori took a deep breath and replied with the words she had rehearsed for days, "We just spoke about school, Beck."

Beck wasn't convinced, so he pushed for more, "Don't lie. When I said I didn't remember, you started crying then you fled. Why would you cry and flee about school work?"

"Beck don't worry, its nothing important."

Beck leaned forward and placed his hand on the side of her face. Tori suppress the shiver, and Beck continued, ignoring the tingling sensation in his hand, "Tor…" he moaned.

Tori finding this too much like the other day when begged her for a chance, pushed his hand away. She got up and moved to the other side of the room in an effort to stop her urge to kiss him, "Don't do that Beck, don't do that to me again." Half whispered Tori.

Confusion washed over Becks'face, "Do what again?"

Tori took a deep breath, _It's now or never, _" Don't beg me again."

"Beg you for what? Why are you standing way over there?"

Tori took the plunge, not knowing if she would return whole. Could she risk this. Her friendship with Beck. She owed it to him, to tell him, "I'm standing over here, to try and stop myself from kissing you." Tori said in a small voice.

"What?" stammered Beck, "Why would you do that?"

"Beck," Tori paced around the room, " we spoke about our feelings. Told each other that we were more than just friends. I explained to you how I found you addictive, you laughed, then said I'm you're favorite disease. You looked me in the eyes and next thing I know we kissed. I pulled away, and told you we can't cheat, you said you would dump Jade. I then said I didn't want to make you regret something, so I walked away. Then at lunch, you begged me to give us a chance. That's how you had the accident, you were on your way to see me, to sort things out." Through her whole speech she inched closer to Beck , who was now standing. They were a few inches apart, and Tori closed the distance quickly. Her lips touched Beck's as her eyes shut, Beck's did the same. He grabbed her waist, as her arms wound around is neck, her hands tangling in his hair. Her tongue touched his bottom lip, and he let her in. Their tongues fought for dominance, his won, and soon they were kissing in time to their quicken heartbeats. After a while Beck realized what he was doing and pulled away, he looked at Tori,shook his head and whispered 'sorry'. He was just out of the door when he heard Tori call his name, he responded angry at himself for cheating, "Just leave me alone! I need to think."

Tori crumbled to the floor, crying. She pulled out her phone and called the only person that could help her, "Andre, its me. Can you come over; I think I just got my heart broken."

**AN: Hey if you think anyone is OOC, just tell me. I'm sorry if some of you wanted Beck to find out by himself, I started writing this chapter with that in mind, but I guess it just turned into something else.**

**There is trouble in the next chapters for our Bori. If you have any ideas tell me. Please review! Thanx.**

**Becksgirl out ;]**


	4. Plans

**Heya sorry this is so late, I had a bit of writers block + school. Anyways this was quite a challange, I'm not too happy with this one but its needed to get it to flow. Tori is out of character in this chappy.**

**Disclaimer: I dont owm victorious, just this plot**

* * *

><p><strong>Plans and Heartbreaks <strong>

Beck needed to clear his head; he needed time to think things through, time to escape from everyone and everything. Normally he would have just run it out, but due to circumstances, he settled for lying on his bed in his RV staring at his ceiling. Thoughts were zooming in and out of his head, and questions loomed like dark clouds on the horizon. Was everything Tori said to him true? Did he really admit his feelings to her? Did he have feelings for her?

He let out an exhausted moan, and sat up. This was Tori Vega he was thinking about, the most un-selfish person he knew; she never lied, but why was it so hard to believe her now? He pulled out his cellphone and checked TheSlap updates; one in particular caused a sharp pang in his heart.

_Some things are better left unsaid. When am I ever going to learn? Mood= Upset._

He would just pretend that nothing happened; he Beck Oliver did not have feelings for Tori Vega, right?

XXXXXXXXX

Tori's' face was stained with tears, her eyes red and puffy, her stomach even hurt from all of the crying she had done. Andre had arrived at her house in less than 10 minutes, an all-time record. He had found her crawled up in a ball in the middle of her bed, a sea of tissues surrounding her. He carefully maneuvered his way onto the bed and pulled her into his arms, where he held her for what seemed like ages, his own heart hurting to see her in this state. He had never known this bubbly brunette to have a break down, not even over Ryder Daniels, or when Jade picked on her. This was something totally new to him, and it killed him knowing that the one person that could stop this crying or make her feel better was the cause of the whole mess. _Beck _thought Andre, venom dripping off the word. _How could he do this to her? _He felt Tori shift in his arms, and forced her to look him in the eyes, he took a deep breath and prayed that his next words will no cause another downpour of tears, "Tori, are you going to tell me what happened?"

Tori nodded and spoke, "He asked me what we spoke about the day of the car crash, so I told him. At first I was going to feed him a lie, but then I thought he at least deserved to know what happened, so I told him the truth. I told him how we confessed our feelings to one another, that we kissed and I said I wouldn't cheat. Then I told him how he begged me to give **us** a chance at lunch. He was coming here to see me; after I said all of that I kissed him. He kissed me back, and then pulled away, I called after him but he told me to leave him alone. Andre why don't I ever pick the right guys?" she choked on that last sentence and Andre soothed her. "Tori, you picked the right guy, he just hasn't picked the right girl, not yet anyways."

Tori looked up at him and said, "How will I make him see that he belongs with me."

Trina who was listening into the whole conversation, said "I have an idea, but it's not very Tori-like"

Tori groaned, annoyed "What!"

"Make him jealous. Do every thing you can to tempt him. You know he likes you, but he just doesn't remember the day he accepted his feelings for you. So use that physical attraction to your advantage. Tease him. Make him long for you. Make him want you." she drew out the last three sentences.

Tori shook her head, "I don't know, it really doesn't seem like me."

"Oh come on Tori, what have you got to lose. I'll help you." Urged Andre.

Tori thought for a moment, "Fine. But where do we start?"

"Well…" began Trina.

XXXXXXXXXX

The next day at school Tori Vega walked in through the doors of Hollywood Arts sporting a whole new look, a short black mini skirt, ankle-high black boots, a tight white top hugging her in all the right places, and a black leather jacket, her hair still her normal mess of curls. She felt very nervous but decided if this was what it took to get Beck, she would do it. _It's just a role Tori, act! _Thought Tori to herself. Her eyes glanced in the direction of Becks locker, and there he was talking to a few guys, obviously telling them about the accident. Tori took a deep breath and walked up towards him. One guy glanced in her direction and his jaw dropped, Beck curious followed his gaze and as he locked on Tori his head leaned to the side, his breath caught in his throat and he touched the side of his mouth to check he wasn't drooling. Tori approached him and said in a very seductive voice "Beck, can we talk?"

"Ummm, yeah, uh, what?" Beck fumbled for words, too distracted by Tori's appearance. She grabbed his hand and crutches, then led him into the janitors closet. "Look Beck, about last night, can we just forget about it? The kiss can be our little secret."

Beck just nodded his head as his eyes roamed Tori's body, and then fell on her lips. He knew how those lips felt, how they tasted and how well they worked, he remembered the feel of her skin against his hands and how it felt when they kissed, an electric pulse surged through his body, and his knees became weak. He was so preoccupied with his own thoughts he didn't even realize Tori had left and the bell had rung. He hobbled to his next class his mind still on Tori.

Through out the morning Tori 'teased' Beck; she bent down in front of him making sure he had a clear view of her ass, or she walked pasted him and made sure there was contact between them. She sent him smiles, and winked at him from time to time. In Sikowitz class they did alphabetical improve, and she was the group leader.

"Tori pick your groups" Commanded Sikowitz whilst taking a sip from his coconut.

"Cat, Robbie, Andre and Beck."

"Tori, the letter is 'p'"

"Please pass me that cup." Asked Tori.

"Quit poking me Beck." Yelled Andre.

"Really Beck, must you poke Andre?" asked Robbie.

"Stop poking Andre you big bully!" yelled Cat.

"To say that I poked you Andre is a lie." Said Beck

"Unbelievable, first you poke him, and then accuse him of lying." Said Tori.

"Very strange, if I had poked you, wouldn't you have said ouch?" asked Beck.

"I so..."

"Andre, you're out the next letter was W."

"Aww, poor Andre!" exclaimed Cat, she realized she said the wrong thing and was almost about to burst into tears when Sikowitz gave her a piece of candy.

"Well, about the poking thing, how do we tell if Beck was lying?" asked Robbie.

"X-rays could work." Offered Beck.

"You're wrong, only lie detectors will work." Reprimanded Tori.

"Zap! You're a lie detector now Tori."Said Robbie.

"Ah, how does it work?" asked Beck.

"Buttons! This button here." Said Tori pointing to her nose.

"Correct!" shouted Robbie.

"Doesn't that cause the machine to switch off?" asked Beck.

"How would-"

"Robbie, you're out!"

"Exactly, it does switch me off." Said Tori.

"Fudge! What button must I press?"

"Gosh! Let me think."

"Honestly, I'm dumb-struck!" exclaimed Beck.

"I've got it!"

"Just exactly where is this button?"

"Kiss me, for my lips are the button!" Tori smirked, _now to truly tempt him!_

"Lets try!" Beck leaned forward and placed his hand on Tori's cheek, as Tori curled her hand into his hair. Becks eyes fluttered closed and so did Tori's, as they leaned in closer and closer, Beck could taste Tori's breath on his tongue, peppermint. Their lips were millimeters away when Tori pulled away, and shouted, "Scene!" she then hopped off the stage and sat back in her seat, leaving Beck on the stage with a very confused look. Jade turned to her and whispered "Wise move Vega." Tori glared at Jade then smiled, if only she knew what Tori was doing, if only.

XXXXXXXXX

Beck was extremely confused. Tori had seemed to be flirting with him the whole day, but when they actually got the chance to kiss, she backed out of it. He felt somewhat disappointed, he wasn't sure why, he had a girlfriend, so why on earth was he so infatuated with Tori all of a sudden? Beck tried to remember a time when his thoughts didn't revolve around Tori, but he just couldn't. He had always felt attracted to her, there was no denying that, but then again she was hot, so wouldn't any guy be attracted to her. But that's just it, he was not just physically attracted to her, but emotionally too. He loved hearing her laugh, or making her laugh. When she was in a good mood, it automatically lifted him up. He felt a wave of good feelings wash over him, whenever she talked to him. And if they touched, he received a small shock of pure joy. Don't get me started on how he felt when they kissed, he felt as if he and her were the only people in the world, and afterwards his head was an enjoyable, fuzzy mess. But then again she had asked him to forget about their little discussion, maybe she didn't feel the same way about him, but she just admitted her feelings…

Becks thoughts were interrupted when the rest of the group sat down at the table and started their usually chatter, but one conversation interested him most.

"So, Tori what song are you gonna do for Mr. Sanders class?" asked Andre as he took a bite out of his hamburger.

Tori looked at him, pursed her lips and replied, "Well he said it has to have some personal meaning to it, so…"

Andre interrupted her and said, "What current personal, right?"

"Yeah, so I thought of singing 'You Belong with Me' by Taylor Swift" said Tori as she shot a quick glance in Becks direction.

"Why, is there somebody you want to sing it to?"

"Yeah, sort of. Maybe that will help get the message through."

Beck just looked at her, and thought _is she talking about me? There is no way to figure this girl out, first she flirts with me, then rejects me, and then flirts again. She's such a mystery. I guess that's why I'm so fascinated with Tori Vega._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hey please review and give ideas if u have any, I hope this chapter didnt dissapoint.<em>**

**_Becksgirl out :P_**


	5. Results

**AN Heya sorry it took forever to upload, I have so many projects. I didnt get many reviews for the last chapter, so I dont know if you guys didnt like it...? Anyway, this is just a way to get Beck to understand some stuff. There will be Bori in the upcoming Chaps, so if you have ideas just tell me.. R&R!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own victorious, if I did I would be dating Avan Jogia! Lolz**

* * *

><p>Tori walked in through the main doors of Hollywood Arts, in a bad mood. Anybody that knows Tori knows she is never in a bad mood, so why on earth would she be in one. Was it maybe her sister Trina, no not that. Or maybe it was the fact that she had been going along with her sister's crazy plan to get Beck, for a month, with no results, except the occasional confused look on his face, or the way he stared after her. But other than that, nothing at all, not even a 'Hey Tor, can we talk?', although she had noticed an unusual tension between him and Jade, or the way he seemed to ignore her purposefully, it was getting kind of annoying. She liked him, and she knows that he likes her, he just has to figure that part out, but how long was it going to take! She couldn't wait forever, <em>but, it was Beck... <em>Tori was pulled out of her thoughts when she felt Jades looming presence behind her, she whipped around and said in a very low voice, "Jade."

Jade glared at her then replied, "Vega! Stay the hell away from my boyfriend."

"He is the only one that can tell me that, **Jade!**"

"Well, he doesn't know what he wants, you better back-. Beck?"

"Um, Jade can we speak?" Beck said calmly.

Jade and Beck walked out of sight, and Tori all but screamed. Andre came up behind her and asked, "Tori, what's wrong."

"He is!" shouted Tori, motioning towards Beck, "I can't take it any more Andre! I'm just going to forget about the whole thing and move the hell on!"

Andre looked at her. He couldn't let her stop, couldn't let her give up. He saw the way Tori looked at Beck, the way Beck looked at her, or the way they would smile instantly whenever the other walked into the room. "Maybe, we need to take it to the next level." Andre said mischievously.

"How so" asked a curious Tori.

Andre leaned in close and whispered, "Well…"

XXXXXXXXX

Beck Oliver was finally a free man! He felt so happy to have broken up with Jade, sure he felt upset that two years of his life just went down the drain, but hey that's what life's all about. Sure the break-up hadn't gone smoothly, there was some yelling, a few things were thrown, and a slap to the face, but if that was the price to pay, he was willing. For months before the accident he had felt his relationship with jade, slip through the cracks. He couldn't take her bossy attitude or her jealous rants. The Jade he had fallen in love with was gone, he used to love being the only one she would open up to, but she hadn't done that in a while. And after the accident, she hadn't really been there for him, the first face he saw when he woke up, belonged to her complete opposite, Tori. Tori, the bubbly brunette, who always had a smile to spare, the girl that could take any bad situation and turn it around. He should have know that he had feelings for her when she spilt coffee on him, he wasn't even mad. Or when they kissed during improve, if it was any other girl he would have refused, but he just had this urge to feel her lips, to taste her, to kiss her. He was so stupid, that night he had gone to her house, when she confessed her feelings and kissed him, he should have told her the truth instead of running away. And then when she had told him to just forget it, it felt as if she stabbed him in the heart, but he just left it, willing to make her happy, even if it meant making himself depressed in the process. And lately, he wasn't sure if it was just him, but he could swear that she had been flirting with him, but then again he wasn't sure. He was only sure of one thing, he wanted Tori, and he sure as hell was going to get her.

It was lunch time, and the gang sat around the usual table. Beck fiddled with his finger, awaiting Toris' arrival, he needed to talk to her. Beck turned his head in the direction of the grub truck, and a small smile played across his lips, when he spotted Tori walking towards the table, holding Andre hand. _Wait! What! Why is she holding his hand? Oh god! Oh god! Please don't say I've missed my chance!" _Screamed Beck. Tori and Andre sat down, next to one another, receiving shocked glances from everyone. "What!" asked Andre.

"Umm, nothing." Said Robbie.

Beck knew that Tori and Andre was right, that it was how it was supposed to be. But he just couldn't accept it, but for the sake of Tori he would just brush it off, and pretend that nothing happened. He had always thought that Andre would ask Tori out, he just didn't think he would have the guts to do it.

Tori thought she saw an expression of pain wash over Becks face. _Maybe this will work… _

Robbie was the first to speak up, "So Beck, I heard that Jessica Mason asked you out, what did you say."

"Well, I said no, but maybe I should take her up on that offer."

"Wait, what about Jade?" asked Cat.

"We broke up."

"Oh, dude, um why was there someone else you had your eye on?" asked Andre.

Beck looked directly at Tori, shook his head and said, "No, nobody."

Tori felt the tears well up in her eyes; she had just admitted her feelings to Beck! Maybe he didn't mean what he said the day of the accident, but he looked so sincere. She could keep it in any more, she stood up, the tears falling from her cheeks, and yell, "Are you blind!" with that she turned and fled, the sobs escaping from her tiny frame. Andre glared at Beck, got up and punched him.

"Dude! What was that for?" yelled Beck, rubbing his shoulder.

"That was for breaking Toris' heart," he punched again, "And that was for not listening to yours!" He then turned around and chased after Tori.

Robbie looked at Beck and shook his head, "Beck, she's been flirting with you non-stop for months!"

"Gosh, Beck, you're so blind, Tori likes you a lot!" shouted Cat.

Beck just looked at them, her and Andre; it was an act just to make him jealous. Beck got up from the table, _what have I done? _He ran after her, his heart breaking for breaking hers.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey I didnt know how to do the break up scene, so ya...<strong>

**Becksgirl out ;]**


	6. Finally

**Hey hey, so yip this might be the last chapter, it all depends on what you want. **

**Disclaimer: Victorious is not mine, nor is the song lyrics I used, they belong to the Backstreet Boys**

* * *

><p>I chased after Tori and Andre, down the hallways. My black boots pounded on the floor, seemingly keeping in rhythm with my shattered hearts beat. How could I have been so stupid, as to ignore my feelings and hers? Why hadn't I listened to my heart? For months whenever I kissed Jade, it was screaming Toris' name, or when I saw Tori my breath caught in my throat. I rounded a corner and burst through the main doors, only to see Andre and Tori speeding away in a car. I sprinted to my truck, and hopped in. I followed them, and when they got to her house, I pulled in on her front of her lawn, but before I was even out of the car she was already inside and locking the door. I ran up to the door and pounded on it, yet nothing. I placed my ear on the door, but only heard Tori sobbing, I almost felt like crying, for making her feel like that.<p>

"Tori…" I said through the door.

"Go away Beck! Nothing you say is gonna make me feel better!" She yelled through the door.

I searched my brain for an idea on how to win her back. Then it hit me! I remember Tori saying that song references are her weakness, and she whishes that one day a guy would use one of her favorite songs to tell her his feelings. I was just about to say something, when Andre came from the back of the house; he glared at me and shook his head, then walked off in another direction. I couldn't believe I was going to do what I was going to do for some girl. But that's just it isn't it? Tori Vega was not just some girl to me, she was everything. She's the reason I get up, the sunshine in my dark days, the ever-happy smiling girl that always seems to lift me up when I'm down, the only girl that gives me butterflies and whose laugh rings in my ears for days on end.

I took a deep breath, and said through the door, "Tori here I am, banging on your front door, my pride spilt out on the floor, my hands and knees are bruised, and I'm crawling back to you. Begging for a second chance, are you gonna let me in, I was running from the truth, but now I'm crawling back to you." I held my breath and prayed to God, that this was going to work, it was a long shot, but it was worth it, anything concerning Tori Vega was worth it. I heard a sort of suppressed giggle and Toris'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' angelic voice through the door, "Beck, are you using song references because you know they are my weakness?" I had her, there was no way I was gonna let her slip through my finger again.

"Maybe..."I grinned.

"Oh my god, I can't believe you remembered what I told you so long ago about how I whished a guy would use a song to catch my heart. You just sang, well said, the chorus of 'Begging on my knees' by the Backstreet Boys."

"I thought that you loved that song."

"Maybe…" she mimicked me from earlier.

"So… are you gonna let me in, because I'm crawling ba-"I was cut off by the feel of her lips on mine. Her hands tangled themselves into my hair, and my arms snaked around her waist. Her lips felt so right against mine, as if they were made to fit. My tongue grazed her bottom lip and she let me in. Our hot breaths mingled a mixture of spearmint and strawberry. Our tongues fought for dominance, but mine soon won. We started walking backwards, and I felt her knees buckle when she hit the couch; we flopped onto the couch, without breaking contact. She giggled into my mouth, I tried to not squash her, by not pressing my body against hers, but Tori was not having any of that. She pulled me down on top of her, so our legs tangled. I broke the kiss to catch my breath and kiss her neck. I kissed her on the hollow of her throat and she arched into it, she pulled my face back to hers, this time she took control but ever too soon we had to break for air. That single kiss with Tori was by far the best kiss I had ever had. She made my head go dizzy and fuzzy, and left my body feeling all tingly and well amazing. Our foreheads rested against each others, and we just sat there, brown eyes staring into brown eyes. She was smiling from ear to ear, and I too was wearing a similar expression. She spoke up first, "That was-"

"Amazing" we both said it at the same time, which caused us to laugh, but Toris' laugh was different, different to how it had been for months, it wasn't hollow and forced, it was natural and true. And I had done that, just knowing that I could do that to her made me feel amazing. Soon her lips found mine again, but we broke apart when we heard someone cough, I looked behind me and saw Andre, a smile plastered on his face. "Gosh, I leave Tori alone for a minute and she gets freaking molested by my best friend." Andre winked at us and soon left. I looked at Tori, and Tori looked at me.

"Thanks.' She whispered.

"Thanks for what?"

"Thank you for listening to you heart, and trusting mine."

I just smiled at her. God how I love Tori Vega!

* * *

><p><strong>If you want more, just say so, but I am thinking about writing another Bori story, that has no relation to this one. Just tell me what you want, oh R&amp;R.<strong>

**Becksgirl out :] **


	7. We can do this

**Hey I know i havent updated in like forever! I just didnt know i f u guys wanted more, until Skittles123 pointed out that I havent updated in a while. So here it is. Please R&R**

**Disclaimer: Nope, its still not mine.**

* * *

><p><strong>TPOV<strong>

Last night was amazing, after our little reunion, Beck had stayed over a little longer and we talked about where we stood in this whole mess, and we both had decide to give us a shot, due to our feelings, we felt that it would be near unbearable for one to go throughout the day without touching the other. After he left, I squealed like a little girl and skipped around the lounge singing loudly, soon my mom ran into the room with a bat in her hand.

"Tori! Is everything okay!" she asked, looking around the room.

I ran up to her and engulfed her in a giant hug, "No mom! Everything is absolutely perfect!"

She laughed at me and asked, "Does this happy mood of yours have anything to do with a certain boy named Beck Oliver?"

"Yes! It has everything to do with him! He kissed me mom! And he asked me to be his girlfriend!" I said, clutching my heart and falling back onto the couch.

My mom smiled at me, "Good, I like that boy. But I swear to God Victoria, if he breaks your heart I will kill him!"

"Okay mom, but I don't think he will ever do that!"

"Okay, go to bed, so you wake up refreshed for Mr. Oliver."

I nodded my head and got ready for bed. I jumped into bed and was just about to doze off when my phone buzzed, I picked it up annoyed, then after I saw who the text was from, a smile instantly played on my lips.

**TO: Tori**

**From Beck:**

**Sleep tight; don't let the bed bugs bite. ;]**

**PS. Dream of me, I know u wanna :P**

I don't think my smile could have gotten any bigger, and even though nobody was around, I still blushed, because Beck had hit the nail on the head; I was so going to dream about him tonight.

**To: Beck**

**From: Tori**

**Ha-ha! U 2! C u 2mrw :)**

And with happy thoughts of Beck and I, I fell into a deep sleep.

**BEEP!BEEP! BEEP!**

I slammed my fist onto my highly annoying alarm clock, and was just about to fall back asleep, when the memories of yesterday flooded back, making me shoot out of bed and get ready as soon as I could, brushing my teeth and hair, I seriously tried brushing my hair with my toothbrush! And I quickly pulled on a pair of white skinnies, a loose fitting blue tee and a pair of white converse sneakers, and I practically flew down the stairs, only to be greeted by the new god of my world himself. In my wild run down the stair, I had somehow managed to trip and fall into the arms of my gorgeous boyfriend, whom I gave a very confused look.

"Beck?" I asked.

"Tori…" he teased.

"Umm?"

"Your sister let me in, I mean if you don't want me here I could just leave." He turned to leave, but I grabbed his wrist, spun him around and locked my arms around his waist, pulling him into a hug. I breathed in his smell, and mumbled something into his shirt.

"Huh?" he asked me, nuzzling the top of my head.

"Don't go."

He chuckled and said in response, "You could make me leave you, if you paid me."

I grinned up at him and was just about to kiss him when Trina's voice ruined the moment. "Beck! Tori! We are going to be late for school!"

"Aw!" I moaned, tightening my grip around Becks waist.

"Come on, we'll hang out after school."

"Promise?"

"I promise." He gave me a lopsided grin, and led me out to his truck, where a very impatient Trina was waiting.

XXX

To say that heads turned when Beck and I walked through the doors of Hollywood Arts this morning would be an understatement. More like, jaws dropped and we got very skeptical looks. But I ignored them all, and long as Beck was with me I would be fine, Jade would-

Oh. My. God. I can't believe I had forgotten about Jade!

"Wahaa!" I near screamed.

Beck looked at me, eyebrows raised, and with his cute dimples- focus Tori!

"Uhh. Ummm. Ooh." Was all I managed to get out.

"Tori? What's wrong, babe?"

I looked at Beck, then I looked around me. "Eep!"

Beck placed both of his hands on the side of my head, forcing me to look him dead in the eyes. "Tori, come on, what's gotten you all nervous?"

"Jade." Who knew one simple word could convey all my feelings to him, unless he was extremely good at reading me. Because at the mention of that one singular word, his whole face dropped, and his mouth formed an 'O' shape.

"VEGA!" I heard her scream my name down the hall, and charge towards me. I threw my bag at her in defense, and ran. As I was running I decided to zigzag remembering something my dad had told me, and thank goodness I was wearing sneakers today!

I zipped down the halls, and slipped into the black-box theatre. Hiding. After about ten minutes, I was just about to leave, when I heard the sound of footsteps coming my way. I ducked, and was busy planning my escape route, when I heard him call my name.

"Tori! I knew I would find you here." He grabbed my hand and pulled me into a tight hug.

"Impressive, evasive moves." He mumbled into my hair, I pushed him away slightly, and gently brought my lips into contact with his, and then pulled away.

"Why did that feel like a goodbye kiss?"

"Beck, I, we should have waited a bit, until Jade wasn't so raw. I really care-" I was cut off by the feel of his lips against mine. He pulled me closer to his body and I tangled my hands in his hair, trying to pull him impossibly closer. His tongue traced my bottom lip, and I allowed him in, our breaths mingling and our tongues' fighting for dominance. Way too soon we broke for air and rested our foreheads against each others, looking straight into each others eyes. Some people say that the eyes are the window to the soul, and at that moment I believed it, for in Becks eyes I saw how much he cared for me, and how much he was willing to fight so we could be together.

"Victoria Vega, I promise you, we will get through this. I have waited to long to call you mine, and now that you are, I'm sure as hell no going to go down without a fight. Trust me, okay? I care about you so much. We will get through this, as long as we do it together."

"Okay Beck, okay. I just wonder what Jade has in plan."

* * *

><p><strong>If you want Jade to do something crazy, just tell me! <strong>

**PS. I'm in the middle of my final exams, so 'll update when I can.**

**Becksgirl out :]**


	8. we can do this Becks POV

**Hey ! This is kind of a filler, just to show Becks thoughts on his relationship with Tori. I am just writting this while I try and figure out what Jade is gonna do. So yeah, this is fluffy- you have been warned!**

**Diclaimer: Victorious is not mine :'[**

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

After talking to Tori in the black-box theatre, it really got me thinking. Were Tori and I strong enough to survive something like this, this whole damn situation? Sure Jade hadn't done anything, yet. But it was inevitable that she would try something in the end, she was Jade after all. But I had decided to push all thoughts of Jade out of my mind, and focus on the one person that made me happy, Tori. Sure we had only been kind of dating officially for a day, but we had been friends for a long time. And there were always feelings, feelings I ignored at the time but now embraced, between us. I just loved everything about her, her dazzling smile, contagious laughter, her warm chocolate eyes, her olive skin that I loved to run my fingers across, her gorgeous brown locks, her lips that meshed so well with mine, her down to earth persona, her willingness to do anything for anybody and her down right silliness and slight stupidity at certain things, like her cute little Catherine Obvious quip.

I snapped out of my daydream, when I heard Andre shout my name.

"Beck!"

"What!" I said raising my eyebrows in confusion. The guy was sitting directly opposite me; he really didn't have to shout.

"I was just telling you something funny that Tori did, and you totally spaced out on me. You were so totally thinking about her, weren't you?"

"What! No I wasn't! What made you think that!"

"Well, you kind of got a goofy smile on your face. You, dude, are totally whipped!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

I was just about to throw back a response, when Tori and Cat came up to our lunch table, Cat took a seat next to Andre, and Tori eased in next to me, using my shoulder as support. As she slid in next to me, she gave me a smile, and grabbed my hand under the table, squeezing it tightly, and then releasing it. I smiled back at her, and placed my hand on her thigh.

"Hi." I said softly.

"Hi there yourself." She replied, quickly pressing her lips against mine, I smiled into the kiss, and when we broke apart, smiled even bigger.

"See! Totally whipped!" Andre pointed out.

"I-" I was going to protest, when it hit me, I was whipped, there is absolutely nothing I wouldn't do for Tori, my heart belonged to her, to do what ever she wanted to do, pull on the strings, keep it locked away or throw it out. "You know what Andre, I am totally whipped, and I don't give a damn." And with that I pulled Tori to me, locked my hands around her waist, and kissed her. At first she was shocked, and didn't move, but she responded quickly, allowing my tongue entrance. I could feel our bodies move in time with the kiss, and we probably could have lasted another minute, if not for Andre clearing his throat and Cat giggling.

"Okay, you proved your point" Andre said.

Tori and I pulled away, smiled at each other then started laughing.

"Once my brother kissed a tree." Said Cat, whilst twirling a strand of her red hair around her finger.

Tori was about to say something, but just shook her head, laughing softy to herself, and then smiling at me. What on earth took me so long to realize that the girl of my dreams had been right in front of my eyes for months? I would never tell her, not yet anyways, but I was totally head-over-heels in love with her.

XXXXX

I knocked on the Vegas' door and waited for someone to open it. They day had been pretty uneventful, except for when she charged at Tori this morning, Jade hadn't tried anything more. I was actually genuinely scared for what she had in plan, I knew Jade inside and out, and I knew she wouldn't let anything go.

"Come in!" I heard Tori shout. I opened the door and walked in, putting my bag on the floor, and searching for Tori.

"Tori?"

"I'm here, in the kitchen!" I looked towards the kitchen, and did not see her anywhere.

I started walking to the kitchen, "Tor, I don't see you-"and that's when I spotted her she was laying on the kitchen tiles, wearing nothing but a blue bikini and board shorts. "What on earth are you doing?" sometimes this girl really confused me.

"Its so hot Beck! And I went to get some pink lemonade, and I felt how cool the tiles were and decided to lie on them, to cool off."

I shook my head, and tried my best not to laugh at her, "You know that you have a pool in the back right?" I asked, as I pulled my shirt off over my head. I swear I caught her staring at me for a moment, but she quickly responded.

"I know ! What are you doing!" she asked me as I bent down and picked her up bridal style, and started walking out to her pool.

"Becket! Don't you even dare! I swear I-!"

"What you gonna do Victoria, hmm?" she tried to put an annoyed look on her face, but failed miserably, bursting out in a fit of laughter, clutching my neck tighter, and softly placing a kiss on my chest.

"Fine, do it, but you are going in with me!"

"I wouldn't have it any other way." I winked at her, and then jumped into the pool, taking her with me. As soon as our bodies hit the water, I released my hold on her, and she swam away from me. She came up for air a little way away from me, and I waded slowly to her, pressing our foreheads together. And for a moment we just stared at each other, our hot breaths mingling.

"You look cute with wet hair, but its not fluffy anymore." Tori sniffed. I was about to reply when she leaned in very close, and placed a small gentle kiss on the corner of my mouth, then moved her mouth to my ear and whispered, " You know Beck I've always wanted to try something…"

"What?"

"This." And with that, she brought her lips back to mine, and pushed me underwater. And yeah you guessed it, we made-out underwater! After a little more kissing, and splashing around in the water, we got out and just laid in the sun, Toris' head on my chest, and my arms around her. And it was in that moment when I knew, that nothing Jade threw at us, would tear us apart, if anything did go down, I sure as hell was going to go down with a fight, for there is no way I'm giving up this. Jade can try, but she certainly wont succeed.

We sat there watching the golden sun, dip beyond the horizon, Tori fell asleep in my arms, and I gently kissed her head, and whispered ever so softly "I love you Tori." And I don't think I had ever felt that happy before.

* * *

><p><strong>R&amp;R! Please!<strong>

**Becksgirl out oO**


	9. Family craziness, and 1st I love you's

**I havent updated this story in a while, because i had writters block, so yeah.**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Victorious, Just my own characters.**

**I was thinking what would Toris family be like and how Beck would react and then this is what I got. R&R!**

**Also a shout out to my South African friend! u knw who u r!**

* * *

><p><strong>TPOV<strong>

A month. That was how long I had been putting up with Jades' crazy antics, to try and get revenge on me, for 'stealing' Beck away. At first her little tricks had been minor things, like putting glue on my microphone, so it got stuck to my hand, filling up my locker with dirt which made me all dirty, and I had to wear one of Becks shirts, that he had in his locker, that plan had back-fired miserably . and one time, you are not going to believe this, I walked into my room, only to find a sheep, yes a sheep, eating my things, apparently Jade had got the impression that I was terrified of sheep! After those little things failed, her tricks went up a notch. Like once when Beck and I were walking down the hallway, Jade grabbed him and kissed him, Beck pushed her off and starting yelling things at her like "What the hell Jade!" and then he stormed off, obviously upset, which caused me to run after him, and try to talk to him. But that's just the thing, he just didn't want to talk about his feelings, I don't know if it was because of his time dating Jade, that made him close up, or if he was naturally like that. So I set to work, and in a way 'trained' my boyfriend to open up to me, and let me tell you he said the sweetest things.

Through all of the little problems with Jade, there were so many good things that happened between Beck and I. I needed him, like I needed to breathe the air. He knew me so well, and knew how to lift me up after a bad day. And we just had so much fun together, sometimes we would do the stupidest things ever, and we would have so much fun, once we even decide to walk around the park talking very loudly in very weird British accents, earning us odd looks from onlookers. Once I had taught Beck how to open up to me, he told me that his heart belonged to me, to do with what I please, may it be tugging on the heart strings or tucking it away. I mean come on how sweet was that! And the icing on the cake was that my parents absolutely adored the ground he walked on, he was invited to every family affair, and was proudly shown off to the family one night, and poor old innocent Beck was put through the emotional drama of meeting my crazy family… actually looking back on it, it was probably the funniest night of my life.

*Last Friday Night*

"Tori! Come on we are going to be late, and we still have to pick up Beck!" my mom screamed down the passage.

I was, at that moment, hopping around my room, getting all my stuff, when Trina came into my room and asked me if I liked her shoes. I just smiled and said yes, even though they were the most hideous things I had ever seen, but I think she suspected me, because she pulled one off and threw it at my head.

"Ow!" I yelled, rubbing my head, and glaring at my sister, I was just about to attack her, when my father came into my room and grabbed Trina's' wrist and pulled her along with him. I followed them down the stairs and out into the driveway and into my dads BMW.

The whole way to Becks house, Trina glared at me and mumbled something under her breath, I really don't get her sometimes, and I have know her my entire life, it really surprised me that I had turned out normal, well if you call me normal that is, but you have to admit, anyone put next to Trina can be classified as normal, except Sinjin, he would never be normal… I was pulled out of my thoughts by my dad calling my name. "Tori! Go and get Beck, we are running late as it is to the family reunion!"

I climbed out of the car, and made my way to Becks RV door; I knocked gently and waited for him to open the door. I was just about to knock again, hand raised, when he opened the door, my hand came down and rested on his chest. I took in what he was wearing, a pair of ripped faded blue- jeans with his combat boots, and a simple gray top. Perfect. He looked perfect, with his hair tousled up just a bit, and his signature smirk resting on his face as I was caught staring. I opened my mouth to say something, when I felt his lips press against mine ever so gentle and soft. He pulled away, much to my disappointment, and reached behind himself to grab his denim jacket, he closed his door, and grabbed my hand, lacing our fingers together and pulling me towards my parent's car. He opened the door for me and I slid in next to Trina, who grumbled and moaned about me sitting so close, but as soon as Beck climbed in I scooted close to his side, and he rested his hand on my thigh.

"Hey." I said, kissing his cheek.

"Hi." He said softly to me, and then he greeted my parents. "Hi Mr. and Mrs. Vega."

"Hi, Beck." Greeted my mother, "Beck, for the thousandth time pleases call us David and Holly."

Beck was just about to reply when Trina cleared her throat. "Hi Trina."

"Hmpff. Took you long enough, you fluffy-haired douche bag." Trina mumbled; almost quiet enough for me not to hear. Beck looked at me with a confused glance, asking 'what did I do?' I shrugged, and tried to stifle a laugh and mouthed 'Trina'. Beck shook his head in agreement, and rolled his eyes.

"So, where is this family reunion?" asked Beck, as he played with our entwined fingers, turning them over again and again, whilst readjusting his hold, seeing if there was a way that our fingers didn't fit in perfectly together.

"At my Aunt Rita's house, in Highland Street, you know the street close to HA." Aunt Rita's' house was more like a mansion, she owned a big dance studio here in Cali', earning mega bucks, due to her A-list clientele.

"Cool…" Beck said a little nervous.

"Beck, you will be fine, my dads the only cop in the family, so nothing else to really worry about."

"I know, but-"

"I told you we should have re-scheduled this date, you didn't have to come, and I mean I don't want to pressure you into anything."

"You didn't I swear." He said leaning in close to my ear, "You wanted me to come, I get it, I'm your boyfriend, and boyfriends do this sort of things for their girlfriends. I would do anything for you, babe, even if it meant having to endure another one of Robbie's' explanations about how to use a pear-pad. Like Andre said, I'm whipped, yours, to do anything you want with." He placed a kiss on the side of my head, and I tried to turn away so he couldn't see my glistening eyes. He chuckled a low, throaty laugh, and then said, "Besides how bad can it be?"

"Oh Beck, dear, that's just what I said before I met the Vegas, trust me honey if its anything like my first meeting, this is going to be one hell of a funny night, for us I mean." My mother sighed. I looked at her and shook my head. "The first time I met David's family, I had to play dress up with his little cousins, and they bombarded me with make-up and braided my hair, then poured juice all over me, and a few other things."

I stared at Beck, who seemed to have frozen at the mention of make-up, I waved my hand in front of his face, when that didn't work I shook his shoulder. "Great mom! I think you just put my boyfriend in shock! Beck!"

"Huh! Oh sorry, I kind of blanked out after the mention of make-up."

"Don't worry son, you're a guy, they won't do that to you. Anyway no more time for doubts, we are here." My dad said as we pulled up in front of Aunt Rita's white Mansion, with its pedicure garden, and soft tea-lights draped in the trees. Cars lined the pavement, and I could hear, the music coming from the house, I could also see and smell the smoke of a barbeque, wafting through the crisp night air. Beck and I stepped out of the car, and I was just about to head inside and show off my gorgeous boyfriend to my entire family, when my dad grabbed my free hand and pulled me close, whispering "Just because Beck is here, you don't get off the hook for keeping an eye on your sister. Actually considering what happed last time, we might need Becks strength to help if we have a repeat. Just watch her okay?" I sighed, but nodded. I looked around to try and find Trina, but only spotted her rear end, running into the house.

"Oh boy, this is going to be one hell of a night. Come on boyfriend, its time for you to do some boyfriend-ly duties and activities, like helping your girlfriend catch her deranged sister, before she throws one of the little kids in the pool." And with that I pulled Beck towards the huge mahogany door.

He laughed, but stopped as we reached the front door, and seemed to freeze. I tried pulling, then pushing, but nothing I did could make him move. "Come on Beck, it's not that bad, plus there are loads of places to sneak off to if you feel pressured." That seemed to get him motivated enough to at least take a deep breath, and then look at me.

"Loads, you say? Hmmm, I suppose we should check them out…" I just laughed, but then pulled him inside of the huge house. As soon as we walked in, heads turned and looked at us; I just smiled and waved, then proceeded to weave through my relatives and into the huge kitchen, where I knew I would find my aunt. The whole way to the kitchen, Beck took in his surroundings, the modern and expensive furniture to the actual size of the house.

"Whoa. Your aunt owns this place?"

"Pretty cool, huh? She owns that dance studio, down the road, Rita's' Revolutionary Dance Studio."

"Seriously? The one that Kanye West, and Beyonce go to?"

Before I could answer him, a slim woman in her late forties, wearing jeans and a tee-shirt, with short brown hair and brown eyes screamed my name. "Victoria! There you are! I saw Katarina run through here just now, but couldn't see you. I almost feared that you couldn't make it!" She locked me in one of her rib-crushing bear hugs, which made me release Becks hand, unless I wanted to detach it from his body. She then released me, and looked over to Beck, offering him a warm smile, which he returned.

"Who is this young man, Victoria?"

I smiled and grabbed Becks hand, pulling him closer, "Aunt Rita, this is my boyfriend Beck, and Beck this is my Aunt Rita." I introduced the two. Rita extended her hand and Beck took it, expecting a handshake, but receiving a bear hug instead, after she released him, she said, "It's lovely to meet you Beck. Victoria, your cousins are in the back, I don't mean to be rude, but Bruce brought his friend again, and well considering what happened last year, you might want to-"

"Check on Trina, got it. Beck I need your help, this is a code Trina." Beck laughed, at his own joke he made up the last time Trina did something stupid that I had to clean up.

I pulled him out to the back, looking around for Trina. The back was pretty simple, it had a pool, with a few trees here and there, a Jacuzzi in the corner, a huge trampoline in the back, near a small lapa covered in lights, and numerous barbeques that were manned by the older men in my family. It was near the dance floor that I spotted my cousin Bruce, a well-built guy with short black, curly hair, with my other cousins. A tall, boy with blonde hair was standing next to Bruce, and being harassed by Trina, see she thought that it washer destiny to marry my cousins best friend Rick, but he actually disliked her, a lot, because the previous year, when he rejected her, she picked him up and climbed the tree and hid in the tree house with him the whole night, dead-bolting the door from the inside, thus we could not get in there in time to save the poor boy, from a forced make-out session with Trina. I was just about to go and get Trina, when I tried to lift my legs, I couldn't. I looked down to see my two six year old cousins attached to my legs.

"Tor-Tor!" They yelled in unison. I bent down, and they both hugged me.

"Hi Jayden, hi Rose!" I greeted my little cousins.

Rose, who had short little ringlets that framed her little round face, looked at Beck, then at me. "Who is he?" she asked pointing at Beck.

"He is my boyfriend, Beck."

"That's a strange name…" commented Jayden, looking Beck up and down.

His sister looked at him, and scolded him, "Jay, that's not nice." She leaned in close and whispered in my ear, 'He is cute Tori."

I smiled and laughed, "Yeah I know."

I looked up to see Jayden, tugging on Becks jeans. Beck looked down and Jayden extended his hand to Beck. Beck smiled and took it, shaking it softly.

"My name is Jayden." Jay said, still shaking Becks hand, I could see Jayden squeeze Becks hand a little harder, he then motioned for Beck to come down to his level.

Beck did so, "Hi I'm Beck-"Jayden stopped him mid sentence by placing one of his small fingers on Becks mouth.

"Okay listen up mister. I'm Tori's cousin, so if you break her heart, you are gonna have to face me. Got it?"

Beck tried to avoid laughing, and put on a serious face, "Yes, sir."

"Okay good."

I looked at Beck and we both started laughing. I leaned in and gave him a quick kiss, which earned us 'gross' and 'ew' from my two little cousins, which caused us to smile into the kiss.

"Come play with me Tori." Begged Rose.

"I first have to go and sort out Trina, you wanna come with?" at the sound of my sisters name, she backed away quickly, holding her hands up in defense.

"Um, it's cool." She then turned and looked at Beck, a small devious smile creeping onto her face, "Beck, you have nice hair, for a boy, ever thought of putting a feather or two into it?"

Beck panicked, and looked at me pleading for help. "Rose, Beck has to help me with Trina." I saw her face drop at this, then quickly added, "Maybe later, okay?"

"Okay. Jay lets go play!" she shouted and they both bounded off, to the tree house.

"I never thought I would be warned by a six year old." Beck said, as he pulled me into a loving embrace.

"What can I say, I told you us Vegas were weird. Now please come and help me save that poor boys life." Beck nodded, and we set off to save a very innocent boy from my crazy sister.

A half an hour later, Beck was chasing after Trina, and I was comforting poor Dustin, who had been kiss-attacked by Trina, and his phone taken from him by her. Beck and Trina, ran through the house, and then back outside again, but nobody looked at them weirdly as the whole family was use to Trina's crazy antics, not to mention that most of the family were like her. I heard Beck, shouting Trina's name, and then I saw her stop, and him dive to her, and wrap his muscular arms around her body, preventing her from movement.

"Tori, I got her! Now what?" Beck shouted, searching frantically fro me. I was heading towards him, when my parents came and relived Beck of Trina, probably taking her to some room where they could leave her. I walked up to an exhausted Beck, who just about collapsed into my arms; he nuzzled his face in my neck and took a deep breath.

"Now that that is over with, where were those hiding places you told me about? I really just want to make-out with my girlfriend at the moment."

I giggled at his bluntness, and then whispered in his ear, "Follow me." I then ran off, and soon Beck was chasing me. He lost sight of me, and I quickly ran behind, a wall where nobody could see us. When Beck ran past, I grabbed the front of his shirt, and pulled his lips to mine, using the wall to support my back. Beck pressed his body close to mine. And planted one hand on the wall beside my head, and hooked the other one around my neck, trying to eliminate all space between us. My one hand fisted in his shirt, pulling him impossibly closer, while the other hand held onto his arm as an anchor. I grazed his bottom lip with my teeth, and he opened up his mouth, allowing my tongue full entrance, strawberry mixed with peppermint and soon our tongues were fighting for dominance, and our bodies moving in rhythm with the kiss. Kissing Beck was like nothing I had ever experienced before, it was like that feeling you got when you tasted cotton candy for the first time as a kid, or that rush you got when you did something incredibly stupid but it turned out to be fun. It was like, breathing in the scent of freshly cut grass, or breathing in the air after a thunder storm. It felt as if the whole world melted away and it was just me and him and nothing could touch us. it was accelerating, and there was something abut Beck that made him feel dangerous, but that just made him hotter. It's a feeling I just cant explain, all I can say is that once you get a taste of Beckett Oliver, you're hooked, and there is no way of going back.

By the time we broke apart, my hand was under his shirt, and my legs wrapped around his waist, whilst his hand held my butt, so I wouldn't fall, and the other was tangled in my hair. His face was flushed, his hair all over the place, and his lips red and swollen, I no doubtedly had a similar look.

"Well, that got hot fast." I said.

He chuckled, "Yeah it did, we might have to talk about that later. But anyway, that was without doubt the best kiss I have ever had." He leaned forward and was just about to brush his lips against mine again, when we heard a slight noise and then a very soft clearing of the throat.

"What you doing?" asked Jayden as he rocked back and forth on his heels.

Beck quickly let go of me, which caused me to fall flat on my ass, but I quickly got up and dusted myself off. I looked over at Beck, and saw his shirt was all crooked, so I reached out and pulled it straight for him, then turned to my little cousin.

"Nothing." I lied.

Jayden looked at me very skeptically, raised an eyebrow, then seemingly let it slide, "Whatever. Can you two teenagers come and get something to eat, before grandpa and Bruce eat all the food." And like that Jayden turned around and walked away, sometimes I wonder if he really is seven years old.

"How much do you-"Beck asked

"I don't know," I cut him off, "lets just go eat, before they get suspicious." Beck nodded his head, and followed me.

After having to fight for two hamburgers, we actually had to pry them from Bruce's' hand, Beck and I sat down with my cousins, as we ate. Beck got on seemingly well with my cousins, even though they had grilled him for the first minute and a half, telling him that they better not hear anything that he did to upset me, or else, but Beck quickly joked that he had already received the lecture from Jayden. Bruce had seemed to take an immediate liking to Beck, and soon they were talking about cars, which left me with all my girl cousins, bombarding me with questions like; How old is he? Where did you meet? How long have you been going out? And many, many more. After we had eaten, my favorite Vega family tradition started- Dancing. At first Beck had been very reluctant to dance, but I had won, I actually threatened to never kiss him again, which seemed to work as all I got as a reply was something along the lines of, "Cheater. Hmff!" and Beck grabbing me and pulling me towards the dance floor, we just stared dancing casually amongst my family members, which led to me having to introduce Beck to all of my other family members. Soon a slow song started, and I wrapped my arms around Becks neck, his snaking around my waist, and we just swayed to the music for a while. I was just about to lean in and give him a soft kiss, when someone pulled on my jeans. I looked down to see Rose, so I bent down as she whispered something in my ear.

"Beck?"

"Mhhmm."

"Sorry to do this to you, but Rose is begging for a dance, apparently Jayden ran off."

Beck smiled at me and nodded, then offered his hand to the little girl, who immediately grabbed it. I watched them dance for a while, before I headed off to the drinks table to grab a coke for Beck and I.

I was just causally standing there, smiling at my boyfriend, who was currently spinning a giggling Rose, when my aunt came up next to me.

"He is a very good looking young man, Tori. Where did you guys meet?"

"I know right? We have actually been friends for a year now, he was the guy I spilt coffee on my first day."

"Yes I remember that. How come he is the first boy you have ever brought?"

I thought about that for a moment before answering, "He is the first boy to make me feel the way he does. Plus he is also really friendly, so I knew he would fit in."

"What way does he make you feel?" man this woman was digging!

"I cant describe it really. It feels like floating, he makes me feel like I'm the only girl in the world. I don't think I would ever make it without him."

"I see. That my dear Victoria is love. You better go and save him from great Aunt Nicole." And with that my aunt walked away, leaving me stunned, could I really love Beck? I mean sure I adored him, needed him, but love? Surely it was too early for that? I shook my head, and saved my Beck from the older version of my sister.

"Hi Aunt Nicky, do you think I could steal my boyfriend back?" she looked me up and down, and huffed.

"He is your boyfriend? I wonder why." She said as she walked away.

"Is it just me or am I going crazy? That woman is like a carbon copy of Trina, just older and shorter." Beck laughed, grabbing my hand.

"Yeah, she is." I replied pulling Beck to the trampoline in the back.

We kicked off our shoes and climbed on. Just jumping around for a while. When Beck jumped down, it propelled me upwards, causing me to scream just a bit. When I came down, I found myself and beck tumbling down, and falling flat on our backs, laughing and squirming around. Soon we settled in each others arms, my head on Becks chest and his arms wrapped around me. We just laid there for a while looking at the stars, pointing out each others favorite constellations.

Suddenly after a moment of silence, Beck spoke up. "Tor?"

"Yeah?" I replied tracing meaningless patterns on his chest.

"I know we have only been dating for three weeks, but-"

"Actually its three weeks, four hours, twenty three minutes and three seconds to be exact."

He chuckled, "Keeping track, huh?"

"Well I guess you could say that." I mumbled into his chest.

"Anyway, there is something I want to ay to you. We have been friends for a really long time, and well, being with you is so amazing, and I have never felt like this before, I guess what I'm trying to say is-"

"out with it boy!" I stopped him mid ramble.

"See how nervous you make me? Gosh! Tori I'm just gonna say it, I love you."

Beck had spoken so fast I didn't hear a word he said, "What?"

'I said; I love you."

I froze, which was a mistake, because Beck quickly piped up, 'Its okay, you don't have to say it back yet. I get it, only when-"

I cut him off by giving him a soft and passionate kiss, when we pulled apart I looked him dead in the eyes, my hand softly caressing his face, "I love you too, Beck." He just smiled and attacked my lips with another body shaking kiss.

XXX

After we had dropped Beck off at his RV around midnight, we headed home. The whole drive home, my head was flooded with thoughts, and it kept replaying the night over and over again. By the time we reached home I had a huge grin plastered on my face and I was feeling all floaty. I was just about to go inside, when my mom stopped me, and motioned to my father who was carrying a knocked out Trina, to go inside. As soon as we were left alone, my mom sat down on the step, and patted a space next to her, motioning for me to sit down. As I did, she started talking, "So Tori, what's got you in such a good mood? Something to do with Beck I assume."

"Yeah." I said, daydreaming at the sound of his name.

"Well? Tori!"

"Oh! Sorry, no he told me he loved me tonight."

My mom smiled, and pulled me in for a hug, "That's wonderful! But there is something bothering you isn't there?"

"Its just, I'm scared mom."

"Scared? Why?"

"I'm afraid Beck will leave me, I just, I love him so much mom."

"why would Beck leave you?"

"What if he goes back to Jade? What if all the stuff Jade is doing to us pushes him over the edge?"

"Tori, I've seen the way he looks at you. He looks at you, if you're the only person he can really see, he loves you, and I don't think he would ever go back to Jade."

"He loved Jade, and he left her for me. I'm afraid that a new girl will show up, and she will grab his attention, just like I did, and he will fall for her, like he did for me. I don't know mom!"

"Tori, you want my advice?" I nodded my head.

"Talk to him about your fears, he has a right to know. And also, stop worrying about the future, and start living the now. If Beck makes you happy, then enjoy it." With that she got up and walked away.

"Thanks mom, I just hope some new girl doesn't show up and threaten my relationship with the Beck." And with that I got up and headed inside, to go and dream about my amazing boyfriend, Beck Oliver.

**NOBODYS POV**

Little did Tori know that, in a bush just where her mother and her had been talking, sat a pale girl with blue streaks in her hair, who had heard the entire conversation, and all of her insecurities. And in that mind of the pale Goth girl, a plan slowly started to form…

* * *

><p><strong>I know this is longer than normal, but I felt bad for not updating so i wrote a long 1! I dnt think the rest of the chapters will be this long!<strong>

**Ha! Jade as a plan, can any1 guess?**

**Also u dnt knw how wierd it was for me to write the word 'barbeque' here in South Africa we call it a Braai, because barbeque is a chip flavour! _ dnt mean to offend any1, just some SA humour.**

***becksgirl out!***

**PS- i have enabled anon. reviews coz sum peple dnt have an account, but if nasty things r said i will disable them again.**


	10. Insecure

**Sorry this tokawhile. Just finished school and exams,so ya.**

**lease R&R, and if u have any requests for this story or for a new one PM me. **

**Thanx**

* * *

><p>I guess life has been pretty amazing lately, but I guess it was all due to a certain half-Latina with a massive smile. Aside from Jades ever failing attempts of revenge, which is rather childish if I might add, my relationship with Tori was still going strong. I kind of feel as if all of Jades plans actually made us stronger, but here was still this little nagging thought in the back of my mind; could we actually make it? Sure we were great together, our relationship wasn't a constant push or pull, it was more like a 'hey, you're pulling, so I'll pull too'. In the beginning I kept on comparing the only two girls that had ever held my heart, like their hair colour, eye colour, smiles, skin tone, and personality. They were complete opposites, like night and day. Jade had been the moon of my night, the object that added gravitational force to my life, pulling me away when I got too close to another, then pushing me away when I got too close to her, while Tori was the sun that fed my world, she helped me grow and change, always offering a warm embrace after a long day, she was the light of my world, unlike Jade who was the darkness that consumed me. Sure I had loved Jade, with all my heart, but this Jade was not the girl I fell in love with, she changed when Tori entered the picture, I don't know why, because Jade was protective, but not overly jealous. She was this shy, insecure girl that I had to fight for, I used to be the only one she would open up to, but after a while she wouldn't even open up to me anymore. But on the other hand, I guess I should thank her for being my first love and teaching me things about love like how it was all about understanding, comfort and compromise. Then there was Tori, who wasn't afraid to show the world how she felt, but she too was insecure, and didn't know how amazing she really was, setting limits that were way too low, she needed someone to just push her, so she could live up to her full potential. Sure she also did bad things, we all have our faults, but she would beat herself up for days after, until; she set things right. In the end I stopped comparing them, and just focused on Tori, because I realized that I had loved Jade, but I was <em><strong>in love <strong>_with Tori. I can't explain the difference, I just knew it was there and it was big.

"Tori!" I yelled, jumping out of bed, and racing to the bathroom to have the world's quickest shower. I had completely forgotten that I was giving her a lift to school today! Jeez, talk about being a bad boyfriend! After my super-rushed shower, I threw on a pair of blue skinnies, a blue plait shirt, and my boots. Then grabbed my keys and pear phone off my nightstand and jumped into my truck, driving full speed to her house. I got there with a few minutes to spare, and took a deep breath she would have killed me if I was late, wait, no if this was Jade then that would be the outcome, but with Tori she would probably wait for me patiently, and then send me a sweet text asking if I was okay. I opened the door of my new truck, and slipped out, stuffing my hands into my pockets and walking up to her door. When I got there I knocked once, and leaned on the door frame, waiting for her to answer, and hoping Trina wouldn't. I heard a scream, and then the sound of a door being slammed, I was just about to knock again when the front door flew open revealing a very angry Trina, and this just wasn't my day…

"**What Beck!"** she asked, clearly annoyed.

I raised my hands in defense, and backed away slightly. "Tor! Babe, time to go!" I yelled, I really was in no mood for Trina today, in fact she actually scared me at times, just like this, and it was if she was planning my murder whilst looking at me, if looks could kill…

"Coming! Trina leave Beck alone!" Tori shouted from somewhere inside the house, and a little while later a pillow came into contact with Trina's face.

"Tori! What the hell?"

"Quit scaring Beck, or another pillow will come your way!"

And one minute Trina was standing in the doorway and the next it was Tori standing there and Trina had been shoved somewhere to the side. She offered me one of her dazzling smiles, then turned to Trina and growled. I just looked at her with a confused look, but she just gave me another quick smile, grabbed my hand and pulled me towards my truck. I opened the door for her, and she hoping in securing her seatbelt and placing her school bag at her feet. I got in and was just about to start the car when she spoke up.

"Babe, Andre and Cat were wondering if we could give them a ride today."

"Yeah, sure they live close to the school. So is it Andre first then Cat?"

"No, it's Cat then Andre." She said whilst she texted them a reply. After she was done she turned on the radio, and started singing along to Bruno Mars' '_Just the way You Are'. _Weird. She almost always told me what Trina had done to bother her, I guess she will tell me later…

I pulled up to a very brightly painted house. It seriously looked as if it had been dipped into liquid red liquorice, and left to dry. Not only was the house bright, but also the fence that was array of different hues of purples. There was no doubting it, this house belonged to Cat. It explains a lot. And to think her parents actually allowed her to stay with her twenty-something year old brother, who seemed to a physco! But then again, it was Cat so maybe all the 'one times' were just her overly active imagination.

After about three very convincing phone calls, we seemed to finally assure Cat, that t was in fact us sitting in my new truck and not a clown; the red-head darted out her front door and into the back of my truck, so quickly that I swear I only saw a streak of red.

"Hey!" she said in a very sing-song voice.

"Hey, Cat!" greeted Tori.

"Hey, very bright house you got there." I said, but I should have kept quiet as the response I got was,

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean!"

"Cat. I meant it's very nice."

"Oh. Thanks."

"Gosh." I said under my breath, only loud enough for Tori to hear, which landed me with a playful smack on the shoulder.

Next on my car-pool schedule- sorry couldn't resist that one- was Andre's house, which was normal, aside for his grandmother who was sitting outside on a rocker, rocking back and forth, with a baseball bat on her lap, and the occasional scream-and-dive maneuver she had been doing since Andre and I had been about ten years old. If I hadn't have known the woman for most of my life, I would have turned the car around and driven off, never to look back again. You might not believe it, but she was pretty normal once, I can remember her making Andre and I sweet lemonade on hot summer days, and desirously sweetened hot chocolate on freezing winter ones. I actually can't remember when she had started losing her mind, but my mom reckoned it was shortly after the death of Andres' grandfather.

I was pulled out of thoughts by my best friend himself, slapping me on my shoulder as a greeting.

"Hey Beck, Cat and Tori!"

"Hey" we all greeted back in unison. I looked over at Tori who gave me a quick smile, before adverting her gaze. Something was definitely up. Something was bothering her immensely, and I needed to find out what exactly it was. But then wasn't the right time, I would have to wait to ask her what was up.

"So, are you and Beck gonna join Cat, Robbie and I on Friday for a night out?" Andre asked Tori.

Tori looked at Andre shaking her head, "Uh, sorry but we have something-"

"No, it's cool; we can totally do it some other time babe." I cut in, knowing that the night out with our friends would do her a world of good.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. Positive." I replied running a hand through my hair.

"Oh, well what were you guys gonna do?" asked a curious Andre.

"Well, this Friday is kind of our one month anniversary, so we were going on a date." Responded Tori.

"Ah man! Now I feel totally bad!"

"Don't dude, we can celebrate it some other time, plus we could have way more fun with you guys."

Andre wiggled his eyebrows, 'Celebrate, huh!"

Tori turned a deep scarlet, and I turned around as soon as I parked my truck, and punched Andre softly, "Shut up!"

"What it's not like you two haven't-"

I cut him off right there, "Actually we haven't, so drop it." And with that I climbed out of my truck and walked around to Toris' door, opening it offering my hand, which she took, our fingers lacing. I pulled her up out of the car and into a tight hug, which she wasn't expecting at all, as at first she was tiff, but soon gave in, locking her arms around my neck, and mine around her petite waist. I nuzzled my face not her hair, breathing n her scent f strawberries, whilst she did the same to my neck.

"Something's wrong, are you going to tell me?" I asked in a soft whisper, planting a kiss on her head in the process.

"It's nothing, Beck." She mumbled into my shirt.

"Don't lie, Tor. I know you better than I know myself; I can tell when something's bugging you."

She pulled away slightly, to rest her forehead on mine, looking into my eyes. Before she answered she gave me a quick peck on my lips. "Really, Beck, it's all good."

"Is this about us?" I asked, silently praying that there was nothing wrong, sure I had been in a few relationships that had ended, and I always felt horrible for days after, but something told me that if Tori and I broke up, I would be crippled and beyond repair.

She sighed, bringing her hand up to my face, cupping my cheek, before pressing her lips to mine, ever so softly. "Beck, I-"

My heart sunk at those words, "Tori, don't please, I'm begging you." I said in a very pleading voice, holding her face in my hands. She smiled at me, and pulled away, walking off slightly.

"Can we talk, please?" I froze. Nothing good ever came from those four words.

When I didn't move, Tori grabbed my free hand and started towing me to a bench where we could sit, "Beck, I'm not breaking up with you." Was the first thing she told me when we sat down? "I love you far, far too much to do that to you. Ever."

I took in a very long over due gasp of air. "Then what's up?"

"I just, I guess what I'm saying is, I'm scared Beck." She admitted looking down at her hands.

"Scared? Scared about what?" I asked concern evident in my tone of voice.

When she didn't answer at first, I scooted closer to hr on the bench, wrapping my arm around her shoulder, and using my free hand to lift her face up, so she could look in my eyes. "You can tell me anything, Tori. I'll love you no matter what."

A single tear escaped her eye, and I wiped it away, before placing a gentle kiss to where it had come to a stop... "I'm afraid of losing you, to some new girl."

"Oh, Tori. I love you, I would never do that."

"You did it to Jade." She said softly.

Ouch. That hurt. "But you're not Jade, I love you."

"Beck, you loved Jade when I came into the picture. We became friends and we fell for each other. What happens if a new girl comes and you fall for her? I have never been in something so serious before, I've never felt this way before."

"Tori, okay so you did intrigue me, I was attracted to you. But that was because Jade and I were in a rough patch, and you were amazing. You and I are strong, this, "I indicated to us, "this is something that is not going to be broken. I loved Jade, but I'm in love with you. You're mine, and I'm yours." I was used to Jade feeling insecure, but never had she opened up to me like Tori just did.

"Okay."

I smiled at her, "Okay." I leaned in and gave her a quick kiss, "I love you crazy girl." And then another quick kiss, that caused her to laugh.

"And Beck, you know what Andre was implying earlier-"

"We don't have to talk about it."

"No, its okay. It's just that, did you and Jade, you know?"

I took a deep breath, I had promised Tori I would be honest with her from the beginning, "Yes, once, just once. And god was is awkward. We weren't ready, I told her, but you know Jade. Have you, um-" well that wasn't awkward at all-_** not!**_

She blushed then adverted her eyes, "No Beck, never. I guess I was waiting for the right guy." She said, barely audible.

"Its okay Tori, I told you I wasn't ready, I don't want to pressure you into anything." I reassured her.

"Promise?"

"Cross my heart and hope to die. Hey we are going to be late for Sikowitz."

And with that Tori and I hugged and shared a sweet kiss, before running into to the school, hands intertwined, her trailing behind me laughing her head off. We burst into Sikowitz classroom, only to be met by the simultaneous turning of heads by our classmates, and a new blonde girl sitting next to Jade.

"Ah, Toro and Beck! Sit please, on a chair preferably." Greeted Sikowitz.

Tori and I made our way over to our seats; I turned to look at Jade, who was sharing a laugh with the new girl. Weird. Jade was never friendly to new people, she hated them; she was definitely up to something. Oh boy, all aboard the crazy boat!


	11. Just you and me, against the world

**Hey I kno this took forever, I'm sorry, been going thro hell with my family, its not good, well I think its not good. I had major writers block with this story. **

**Disclaimer: Its still not mine**

* * *

><p>After Sikowitz class, during which I kept on looking at Jade who seemed to be making friends with the new girl Ashley Davenport, me and the rest of the class piled out into the hallway. I kissed Tori goodbye and headed off to my guitar class. I had my books tucked under my arm and was just about to walk into the class when I heard someone call my name. I tuned around and saw Jade standing there, looking down at her feet.<p>

"What Jade?" I asked I just wish she would leave me alone; it wasn't healthy for her to keep on obsessing of what could have been.

"Please Beck, come back to me, I need you." She said barely audible. I can't believe she was still trying to get back together. I was just about to tell her off when she looked at me and I saw her eyes glistening.

"Jade, I'm-"

"Its okay Beck, you don't have to apologize, I get it you made a mistake, its cool, just come back to me."

I felt my anger rise, I was trying to comfort her as a friend, yet she still expected me to come running back to her like a lost puppy. I just clenched my fists, and tried to talk normally. "No, Jade."

"What do you mean no! You always come back! Always!" she screamed-whispered.

I sighed, she needs to understand or she will never move on and even though we weren't together anymore, I still cared enough to stop her and prevent her from blocking everybody out waiting for someone who would never come, "Not this time Jade. I love her."

"No! You love me! You're infatuated by her! Interested, amused almost, but it will die, fade away. When she becomes famous, which we all know she will, she won't be the same. She will leave you, and never look back. But not me, I'll stay with you, forever."

I shook my head, and tried to walk away, but she grabbed my hand, eyes pleading with me. "We need to talk." I nodded giving in and followed her outside, to sit down on one of the benches.

"Jade, we can't keep doing this. I'm in love with her." I tried to reason with her, I really didn't want to go through the rest of my life with Jade in the back of my head, wondering what she'll do next.

"Beck, I still love you, please come back to me."

"No Jade, not this time. I was fooling myself, fooling you, by pretending I was still in love with you. Truth is, I fell out of love with you before she ever came into the picture. I'm sorry that I ever hurt you, it was never my intention, but if I had stayed with you, I would have ended up hurting you more."

The tears were freely falling down her face, her mascara and tears mixing to form a trail of hurt and sorrow down her pale cheeks. "Why?" was the only word that escaped her mouth, it was so sad and empty, it nearly broke my heart to see her like this, and then I remember all she did to Tori, before we got together.

"I, I don't know. I think it's because in the beginning you opened up to me, but in the end you even hid from me. And when I needed you most, you weren't there, people change Jade. I changed, and that meant you and I changed."

She opened her mouth to say something, but closed it again, shaking her head softly, "Are you seriously trying to pull that 'its not you, its me' crap with _**me**_?"

I sighed and silently face-palmed myself, I had lined my self up for that one. If I really wanted to get through to her I was going to have to choose my words wisely. "Jade, please, just take this seriously. We both changed. I felt as if I was pulling when you were pushing, I don't know what, but something changed between us."

She laughed softly, "Beck I know what came between us. It was her."

"Jade don't be-"

She covered my mouth with her hand, silencing me, "Beck! Stop and listen to me! It was her, I saw it straight away. I knew we were drifting, that's why I didn't let you get close to another girl, but I couldn't stop her. Nobody can stop her once she sets her sights on something, and in the acting world that's a great quality, but unfortunately for me, she set her sight on you. She found a way around everything. I could see the way she made you smile and laugh, like I never could. I see it now, I mean I was aware of it before but I just fooled myself in to thinking you would never go. She makes you happy, I see that, and I guess what I'm saying is I'm sorry, sorry for all the terrible things I did to her and you. Could you ever forgive me?"

I looked at her, and I mean looked. I saw past the tough girl façade and her emo appearance and saw the girl I had once known and had almost forgotten. She was being completely and utterly sincere. "Are you giving up?"

"Yes."

"W- why?"

"Because Beck, you're my first love and I'll always care about you enough to let you be happy, and she makes you happier than I've ever seen you. And if I can't have you as my boyfriend, I can at least settle to have you as a friend, rather than not have you at all."

I was at a loss for words, "Jade, I forgive you."

She smiled, and leaned in, and for a moment I was afraid she would kiss me, but instead she placed a soft kiss on my cheek and stood up. Just as she was about to walk away she looked over her shoulder and said, "Besides Beck, you know that saying 'if you love something set it free. If it doesn't come back then it never truly was yours in the first place'? Well consider this as me letting you go, and one day when Vega breaks you heart, I'll be waiting." And with that she walked off, passing Tori who just came out of the school doors, she stopped to say something to her then walked off. Tori approached me with a shocked expression on her face.

"What did she say?" I asked grabbing her hand and pulling her onto my lap.

"She told me she gave up, and that your heart never truly was hers in the first place. And if I break your heart, she's going to break my face… What does that mean?"

I smiled, and placed a soft kiss on her lips, "It means that she's going to back down and let us be us. She said something similar to me."

A smile danced across Tori's features, "Really?"

"Really, although she said she would always be waiting in the side lines."

Tori groaned, "Ugh! Why do people keep telling me that we are never going to last!"

"Huh?"

"It's just, Trina said that you would one day leave me for some gorgeous socialite, then Andre mentioned the whole you-know-what-thingy and now Jade!"

I cupped her face in my hands and pulled her lips to mine, and in between kisses whispered, "I. Will. Never. Leave. You. Willingly."

She smiled into my last kiss, wrapping her arms around my neck, and pulling me into one hell of a heated kiss, and let me tell you something it was if it was just me and her. It was the most absolutely amazing feeling ever, as if a hundred enjoyable electrical surges pulsated through my body.

"You're my drug, Beck Oliver, and I need you to survive."

"And you're my favorite disease; there is no escaping you, Tori Vega."

I don't know how to explain it, but in that moment I knew that I was going to be with Tori for the rest of my life. I knew that we were going to have a few rough patches, but it felt as if I was complete, as if I had found my other half, my soul mate. It was as if the universe was letting me see my future, and in It I saw Tori, and three brown-haired children, with olive skin, and their mothers laugh. I saw myself and Tori, much older, sitting together and watch the sun set. I saw Toris' and mine, first time, sand all over the place, and lying on the soft beach sand at midnight, looking up at the stars, her whispering that one day she'll be one. I don't know what made me say it, but I did, and it felt so right, "It's just you and me, against the world." I kissed her, and pulled her up. We walked hand in hand, towards the rest of our lives. But before I said anything else, and sent out a silent thank you, "Thank you Jade."

* * *

><p><strong>I just want to thank all those you have read this story and reviewed and stuck with it. This is it, the last chapter, and I believe its been a good ride. If you want an epilouge, let me know. And please if you have any ideas for a new story pm me. <strong>

**I kno i introduced a new girl, but I didnt want to go down that route, I just thought that Beck and Tori deserve a happy ending, and I wanted to show Jade in a new light.**

**Thank you: Jeremy Shane, Ribbontail, Anon, Skittles123,VictorixAvan, xBettiolx13, ToriBeckForever, NaturalArtificialFruit, AvansWife, WriterKid16,Ayamas4ever, pottergirl15, , and Dimitar for the lovely reviews, if it werent for u guys i would have never continued this story.**

**-becksgirl out =]**


	12. Epilogue

__**Well here is the last instalement of the story. You requested an epilogue and here it is. Sorry it took so long for this. I strongly suggest listening to Westlifes: Us Against The World whilst reading this...**

**Disclaimer: Nope, dont own nothing except a picture of Avan Jogia...**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Fast forward 6 years, Beck and Tori are both 24 years old<strong>_

A young girl sits on the beach, and watches as a wave breaks on the shore, sweeping away the footprints of a young couple whose hands are entwined, walking down the beach as the sun dips behind the horizon. Stunning orange light splays across the now empty beach, casting a soft romantic atmosphere. The girl turns her head to face the young couple, the wind whizzing her hair all about. She can see that they are in their early twenties, the man, has the most luscious hair she's ever seen, and the woman, the most dazzling smile. The girl notes as they stop and stare at a spot on the beach that is filled with memories of sand in absolutely every part of the bodies, a great shirt hunt, and an intimate moment. The young woman throws her head back and laughs, and the young man just shakes his head, and then presses his lips to hers in a quick kiss. If the young girl had to go closer, perhaps she would recognize them both, her a successful pop star, and him an Academy Award winning actor. The sun disappears, and the evening stars come out to play, and the girl can almost hear the woman's laugh float to her ears on the wind, saying that they both are now stars. The young girl is just about to pack up and head home, she gives one quick glance back to the young couple, and stops to admire the sight that is playing out for her. The young man is on one knee, a box in his hand, and the last of the light causes the item within the box to glint. He takes the woman's hand, and stares into her eyes, his mouth forming words that the girl is too far away to hear. A huge smile plays across the woman's face, as she nods her head profusely before launching herself into his arms, he picking her up and spinning her around, their happy laughter reaching the girl. The young girl smiles fondly at the romantic scene she just witness, and hopes with all her heart she find at least a quarter of the love and happiness the young couple share. She turns to leave, before shouting over her shoulder "Congratulations!" then sprinting off, before the young couple turns.

XXXXX

Tori was currently sitting in a room, crowded with her bridesmaids and family members. It was eight months after Beck had proposed and she had accepted readily, wanting to spend the rest of her life with him, start her own family with him and grow old and grey with him. After months and months of planning, her wedding had finally arrived, and gosh was she nervous. Her professional stylist was currently running around the room, with a hair dryer, shouting in some weird accent, "Zer is no plug fer ze dryer!", when Jade, stopped him mid sprint and pushed him out the room, "Her hair is done idiot!", over the years Tori and Jade had actually become pretty close friends, even though Jade occasionally reminded her that if she were to break Becks heart, then Jade would break her face.

"Jade, what if this if a mistake?" Tori asked whilst Cat applied her make-up.

Jade sighed, "Tori you love him and he loves you! We have been over this already, today you are going to look beautiful, walk down the aisle and marry Beck, and then you are going to grow old together. It's not a mistake."

"But what if he leaves me for some super model."

"He wont."

"How do you know?"

"Because I do."

"But-"

"No more buts, you're done lets get rocking and rolling. We need to get you two married before you decide to split."

A little while later Jade, Cat and Trina walked one by one down the aisle in their baby-blue bridesmaid's dresses, leaving just Tori and her father.

"Tori, you look stunning." He said, before wiping a tear from his eye. He took in her ankle length sleeveless dress, with a cobalt blue tie in the center, to match the few soft blue sapphires that hung on her neck, and ears (her something blue). Her hair fell in soft waves of curls and atop her head sat a beautiful diamond clip which swept some of her hair up and away from her face (her something new). She was wearing simple white shoes with a little heel and if her father were to look under her dress, which I'm sure he wouldn't, he would have seen her something old, the garter her mother wore at her wedding.

'Thanks dad." She whispered as she hooked her arm with his and began the walk down the aisle where her fiancée was waiting.

The wedding march started to play in the background and all the guests stood up and turned to look at the beautiful bride. A hired photographer snapped a few pictures, whilst the magazine photographer did the same. Becks breath caught as soon as he saw her, he didn't think it was possible for her to be any more beautiful, but here she was, drop dead gorgeous. He wiped his sweaty palms on the pants of his steel gray suit. He reached out to re-adjust his cobalt blue tie that matched Tori's waistband, they had decided to have a bright wedding, and well blue was the best option. All the guests were wearing some blue clothing item as requested, and the aisles were sided with purple-blue irises. It was stunning, and simple. Beck sucked in a sharp breath, and turned to face David, as he handed over his youngest daughter. Beck and David shared an intense eye-conversation, Beck vowing to love Tori forever, and David trusting her with him. Beck reached out for Tori's hand, and softly pulled her, to stand in front of him.

"You look gorgeous" Beck mouthed to Tori, who blushed slightly, and mouthed back "You too."

Tori gave Beck a soft smile, before reaching out to take his hands in hers, and as their hands touched, the rest of the world dissolved around them, just leaving them and the pastor who was to marry them. Memories flooded through their minds, like the day they first met in a crowed classroom. The time she got him fired from a movie he was doing, but managed to get his job back by the end of the week. Their performance of Uptown Downtown, where they both swore they had first fallen in love. Their first real kiss in the Blackbox Theater, and their confessions. Becks accident and memory wipe, where Tori went to all lengths to prove to him that they were meant to be. The time Beck stood on Tori's' front porch belting out a Backstreet boys song. Their first 'I love you' and their first time on their favorite beach. This was it, what they had been working for and they were dammed if they let it slip through their fingers. Today was the beginning of the rest of their lives.

They were pulled back to reality by the pastors voice, "Beckett and Victoria wanted to say their own vows on this special days, so Beckett you may speak first."

Beck nodded his head, took a deep breath, looked Tori in the eyes and said, "My beloved Victoria do you remember the very first day we met? From the very moment I saw you, and you spilled coffee all over my favorite shirt, I knew you were the one for me, the one that I had to spend the rest of my life with. Our courtship was one of the best days of my life, for you have become not just my lover and companion, but also my best friend. Someone to lean on in tough times and someone to help give me the extra push when I need it.

I want to be your lover, your companion and your best friend for the rest of my life. I promise to love and cherish you, to keep you close and with faithfulness, to be your prop and helpmate in times of need, to make you laugh and to hold you when you cry, to hold you to the highest respect and honor as you so deserve for the rest of my life. I love you Tori, with every fiber of my being, and I want to keep on doing so for eternity."

Beck reached up an caught the tear slipping down Tori's face, he smiled at he, and chuckled, "Babe, you're supposed to be happy, don't cry."

Tori laughed at him and shook her head, "I'm happy Beck, so happy." Beck silently slipped her ring on her finger; it was a titanium band with an elegant diamond set in the middle, with smaller ones surrounding it.

"Victoria, it is your turn to exchange vows." Said the pastor.

Tori smiled at Beck, and recited the vows she had come up with months before, "Many people spend their lives searching for their soul mate, their one true love. Some people are lucky to find the person they can truly call the better half of themselves, while others spend the rest of their lives searching and never finding. I am happy to count myself among the lucky ones, because I certainly found you.

I love you, Beckett. I know that you are the only one for me, my one true love. I am happy and I am grateful that you came into my life, that where others have spent their entire lives looking for the one, I have found you. And now that I have found you, I shall never let you go. I promise you, Beck, that I shall hold you and cherish you and give you my heart, that I shall support you and care for you. I promise to love you faithfully, to care for you and to cherish you, to provide you with support and everything that you need, to respect and honor you. All my days left to me, I vow to spend them all loving you."

Beck smiled and mouthed 'I love you" to Tori, as Tori slipped his ring on his finger, a solid titanium band.

"I now pronounce you Mr. and Mrs. Beckett Oliver, you may kiss the bride."

Beck didn't have to be told twice, as before the words left the pastors mouth, Becks lips were attached to Tori's. Her hands were placed on his chest, her right hand above his heart he gave to her years ago. Becks hand cupped the back of her neck, pulling her closer, his tongue pushing into her mouth and teasing hers. They would have carried on, if not for the chorus of throat clearing. They broke apart, and Tori looked at her husband, a boy-ish grin playing on his gorgeous lips.

"I love you Mr. Oliver." She whispered as she grabbed his hand, interlacing their fingers and turning to the people who had come to witness their marriage.

"I love you more Mrs. Oliver."

"Well I love you most."

"That's not fair, I can't top that." Beck complained, in a teasing manner.

Tori threw him a seductive glance, then leaned in close to his ear, and whispered, "You can make it up to me later, babe."

Beck chuckled, "Ha, I will."

And with that they turned to walk out the chapel and greet their many guests.

XXXXXXX

_**At the reception, later that night, speeches.**_

Jade stood on the podium, holding a microphone in her hand, and cleared her throat to try to get everyone's attention. When that didn't work she took the more direct path and shouted a loud and echoing "HEY!" Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at the young woman.

"Okay, now that I've got your attention, I would like to say a few words," she started looking at Tori and Beck, who were sitting at a table in the center of their friends and families, Becks mom and dad on his right, and Tori's mom and day on her left. "Tori, I know in the beginning I was a cow toward you, and made your life a living hell,"

"More than that Jade!" interjected a buzzed Tori.

"Yes well, I apologize. When you first came to Hollywood Arts, I was still dating your husband, and when I saw how you guys interacted, I knew that he would be yours before we graduated, and I was right. I'm sorry Beck, that it took me so long to realize that Tori made you happy, but I have now, and even after all I did to you guys, you still have allowed me to be part of your lives and you've both been amazing friends to me. I see the way you look at each other, and I know that true love exists in this world. You'll be together for a long, long time, and if either of you breaks the other heart, I have to hit you. I know you guys will make beautiful babies, lets just hope they don't inherit their mothers flirtatious hair flipping and their fathers clear annoyance of crickets.." the hall erupted in a fit of laughter at this comment, "I hope you guys allow us, Andre, Robbie, Cat and myself to be part of your lives for a long time. We love you guys, and wish you the best for the rest of your wonderful life together," Jade raised her glass, "To Beck and Tori!"

"To Beck and Tori!" repeated the guests.

Beck smiled at Jade as he got up and gave her big bear hug, "Love you Jade."

"Love you too Beck, but if you break my friends heart, the hair will be shaved off."

Beck chuckled, and continued to stand before his friends and family, to say his speech. "I just want to thank all who have contributed to this wedding, and all our friends and family who have come to celebrate this with us tonight. Mom, dad thank you for everything you have done for Tori and I, dad, thanks for telling me that it only takes twenty seconds of courage to ask someone to marry you, if it wasn't for that we probably wouldn't be here today. David, Holly, thank you for brining the most amazing girl into this world and for letting me marry her. Jade, Cat, Robbie and Andre, you guys are our best friends, and we will need all of you know more than ever, we've been on crazy adventures together, but I think, no I know we've got tones more to go on. Trina, thanks for helping me pick out Tori's ring and for just being you. Mr. Sikowitz, thank you for all you've done for Tori and I to make our dreams come true. Also thanks to anyone I haven't mentioned. But now, I have to thank the most important person in my life." Beck turned to face Tori, "Babe, from the moment I met you, even though you spilt coffee all over my shirt, I knew we were meant to be. It took me a long, long time to actually accept it, and for that I'm sorry, sorry I had you waiting, but I promise you don't have to wait anymore. You're my whole world, the good in the bad, and I want to thank you for being you. I remember all the weird and wacky times we spent together, like your generic boy-voice, or meeting Crystal Waters. I jumped forty feet for you, wearing a dress, and if that was not a sign of my love then I don't know what else I could do, to prove it. I'm going to spend every day for the rest of our lives proving to you, how much I love you. I want to make a deal with you; We never go to bed angry with each other," Tori nodded her head "I remember that night, I'm sorry Mr. and Mrs. Vega for letting this slip, we snuck out together, Jade covering for you, and we landed up on the beach, staring at the stars, me holding you in that moment gave me faith that it would all work out in the end. Victoria, you and I, we've been at it so long, I've still got the strongest fire, it's us against the world. Andre helped me write a little something for you, and being a Hollywood arts student, there's only one way to say it to you, in a song."

Beck walked over to where Andre was sitting at a piano, nodded at his friend who started up the music and he began to sing,

_**You and I, we've been at it so long**_

_**I still got the strongest fire**_

_**You and I, we still know how to talk**_

_**Know how to walk that wire**_

_**Sometimes I feel like the worlds against me**_

_**The sound of your voice baby that's what saves me**_

_**When we're together**_

_**I feel invincible**_

_**Chorus: **_

'_**Cause its us against the world**_

_**You and me against them all**_

_**If you're listening to these words know that we are standing tall**_

_**I don't ever see the day that I won't catch you when you fall**_

'_**Cause it's us against the world tonight**_

_**There'll be days**_

_**We'll be on different sides**_

_**But that doesn't last too long**_

_**We find ways to get it on track**_

_**We know how to turn back on**_

_**Sometimes I feel **_

_**I can't keep it together**_

_**Then you hold me close and you make it better**_

_**When I'm with you**_

_**I feel so unbreakable**_

_**Chorus**_

_**We're not gonna break**_

'_**Cause we both still believe**_

_**We know what we've got**_

_**And we've got what we need alright**_

_**We're doing something right**_

_**Chorus**_

The song ended in applause, Tori wiping away the tear that had escaped her eye, she walked up to Beck and gave him a deep and passionate kiss. This was it the start of something new, their life together and through all they had been through they deserved every thing that came their way. Together they would face life and they would enjoy it. Love is stronger than any other emotion, and it hurts the most, but when its good, its _good_.

"You're my drug Beck Oliver, without you I'd die." Tori whispered

"And you are my favorite damn disease Tori Oliver."

And with those last words they began their lives together.

Just them against the world.

* * *

><p><strong>Please R&amp;R!<strong>

**Thanks to all who reviewed, CatheartsU: its a cool idea I'll think about it if u have any other ideas just lemme know :P**

**Linzy33: there will unfortunately be no more chapters for this story, but I'll let you know if i have a new story. You should check out my other Bori Fic Memories.**

**Okay thats it, maybe I'll continue Memories? You guys tell me, but if u want me to I need ideas...**

**becksgirl out :P**


End file.
